Worlds
by Nintelda
Summary: A story I wrote when I was younger. After Piper promises Link she'll come back and breaks that promise for a reason she actually forgets she begins falling for Pit until she realizes she loved Link too. Then there's Din who just wants to destroy everyone. Who will succeed over all of this chaos? And who will be the one to steal Piper's heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! While I've been slowly writing my two main stories, (Chapter 3 of Linked might be rewritten.) I wanted a story I could swiftly deal out to the internet, so I did some thinking and remembered my old story called Worlds. I wrote a finished version when I was in fourth grade then an unfinished edited version throughout fourth fifth an just before sixth. The edited unfinished version was typed on the computer and I decided why not post it? It won't be all that great and fantastic but I want to post it to see what you think of my ten to eleven, (I stopped editing before my twelfth birthday,) writing style.**

**Things to keep in mind:**

**I went through several names for the main character so remember these, Piper, Zandrea, and sometimes I let slip my own name Emily. ^-^'**

**I'm posting it with all it's faults, some parts might not make sense because they were either in the middle of being edited again or because of typos. **

**I wrote this when I was young.**

**I had fancy symbols that are no longer existent in 's fonts so. cd or ef might be randomly used a lot, it's just like the line below can be used.**

**And last thing, do you think I should post the finished written version? Or no?**

**Enjoy. (finally)**

* * *

><p>Piper was rarely noticed by anyone, that is until one day she stumbled upon a world through a far off portal in her nearby woods. The place called Hyrule from her favorite game came to life! She discovered her powers that she used to get rid of the horrid glasses but what she loved the most out of everything was Link.<p>

Link had been mean to Piper at first but when she'd shown she could handle herself he reconsidered it. Piper was found to be everything she was said to _not_ be in school like athletic, strong, and most of all brave…

Throughout her journey to save Hyrule she was able to tell Link what to do before he even knew it. He even once thought completely seriously, Piper was a psychic sent to help him destroy Gannondorf once and for all. Link was called an "incredible idiot" for thinking this.

Link was the hero but they became best friends throughout the journey and Piper knew nothing could spoil her new life… She turned back… Piper needed to go back home…

"What do you mean GOING BACK?!" Link shouted. Piper stood back.

"I… I feel like just for a little while I promise!" Piper said.

"You're positive!" Link was devastated.

"Link you've known me for like ever! You know I'll keep my promise!" Piper pleaded. Piper had met Link when she was only ten and she knew he always understood.

"If you promise to come back in a week!" Piper smiled because whenever Link was worried about her he made her promise.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I get it! Promise!" Link hugged her reassuring it.

"See yeah in a week!" Piper never came back…

Chapter 1

Link

Link's cell was a dark gloom from corner to corner, he couldn't even see himself. The only time he ever saw the light was when the guards came by to give him one meal a day, although he often couldn't even find it. It was like he was blind but he could still see everything at the same time.

Link memorized where the door handle was and with a slight ray of hope attempted to open it many times. Trapped and cut off from the rest of the world Link felt completely alone at times ever since Daniel took over.

Daniel was the beginning of it all; he captured Link by surprise and been his work quickly. He ransacked villages and burnt houses to the ground. Quickly he made up his own army and grew stronger.

Link put his hand on the door handle… It opened. Links mouth hung open at how stupid they were for forgetting to lock it. The hallway was lined with guards yet none of them noticed him. They all ran out the hallway when a female voice came yelling through the hall.

"Link?" Zelda rounded the corner and appeared in front of him wide eyed. How did she escape? Link thought.

"Come on we've gotta hurry!" She grabbed Link by the arm and dragged him behind her until a loud crack came from his shoulder.

"Zelda if you're trying to escape than let me go before my arm pops off!" Zelda dropped his arm and watched him stand there inspecting his shoulder as if it were an alien. "Link your arm's fine!"

Zelda rolled her eyes and began running again. Link tripped and fell face first onto the stone as Zelda went ahead again.

"Wait… UP!" Link said panting; he wasn't in shape for anything that had to do with running at the moment.

"We're almost at the exit come on! Stop trailing behind!"

"We've been running for like two minutes!"

"TWO MINUTES ISN'T THAT LONG!" Zelda shouted.

Link hobbled behind Zelda following her through endless hallway in Hyrule Castle.

"How did you find your way around when you lived here?" Link finally said.

"I had people to lead the way; I couldn't find my way through this! In fact I'm pretty sure we're lost…" Zelda kept walking. "Wait, found it!"

A door opened to their right and Link jumped in surprise when he realized it actually was a way out. It led to a garden that was filled to the brim with rotten vegetables everywhere. The mold thwacked Link whenever he went by, it was disgusting.

They finally reached the gate and to Link's horror it led to a forest impossible to see through the entrance.

"This is the long forgotten Lost Woods… Ever since the Hero of Time got lost in it nobody has ever dared try to go in. No one even knows if the Kokiri are still alive!" Zelda said as if she were telling a scary story.

"Nice story… What a Kokiri?" Link said. "Who's this Hero of Time guy anyway?" Zelda slapped her forehead.

"Family history Link, he was once the hero of Hyrule and you are now. Tying it up now?" Link still stood there trying to think. "Idiot… You're related!" Link was silent. "I'll tell you later…"

"So where are we going?" Link asked. Zelda stopped walking; she didn't actually know where they were going… "Zelda are we there yet?"

"Link could you be anymore childish! Honestly in the past half hour it's felt like I've been babysitting a toddler…" She walked into the forest without saying another word to the awestruck Link…

Piper

Piper kept wiping water out of her eyes, it was the middle of the night and she as doing her homework on a laptop. Was having your laptop's brightness all the way up bad? She thought. Piper looked at her reflection in her mirror, it looked as if she'd been crying. This stupid book report is going to kill my eyes! She thought.

Last word… B-O-O-K… "DONE!" Piper shouted oblivious to the fact she said it out loud. The book report was on Boy in the Painted Cave which was a pain write about but she did like the book.

Piper left her laptop wide open and attempted to sleep but instead was greeted by the annoying ads she always got telling her to buy Legend of Zelda merchandise that had nothing to do with the game itself. They were all cheap knock-offs of a variety of items in the games.

Piper couldn't handle thinking of Hyrule, it all reminded her of the promise she broke. One week! Try one year… Maybe it wasn't late, she always thought, but this time she actually thought about it. It isn't… Go back, her brain told her, she didn't want to know how angry Link was… She began to play with her Triforce, it always told her the right way.

Go please… She couldn't admit it but she did already choose to go back… Piper's suspicions were correct…

ab ab ab ab

"Happy early, birthday!" Pit came sprinting by Piper almost knocking both of them down.

"You can tell me that tomorrow, I'm so annoyed by people always saying that!" Piper crossed her arms.

"I'd of thought you would be happy to hear anything saying happy birthday for your fourteenth." Pit noticed she'd been carrying her laptop with her.

"Mm, doesn't matter all that much to me. I used to be so excited about it but now it doesn't phase me that it _is _special…" A rock hit Piper's shoulder and she turned around only to face Kyle who always threw things at her but never a rock…

"Stepping up your game huh? A pebble won't hurt me!" Kyle chucked another one and walked away like he had some other plan even more evil. Piper picked up a sparkly rock off the ground, it was a sky blue color.

"Where would he get that?" Pit grabbed it out of her hand and stared dumbly at it. He looked like a cat starring for when he should pounce on the red dot.

"I'll keeping it and put it somewhere, a.k.a the woods." Piper ripped it out of Pit's hand literally right before it looked like he was going to attack it. Maybe he was a cat!

"Darn it we'll be late for class!" Pit yelled. The whole hallway looked back at him confused at his outburst. "Hi…" He said lamely.

They entered the classroom of block F, social studies… Piper hated what they were learning about, one time she even fell asleep.

Piper picked her usual window seat she always loved, the forest was just to her left. It seemed crazy but she always loved the squirrels when they climbed up the trees. Link used to always love pointing them out with her, for no specific reason too… She did miss him…

"Piper?" Piper screamed and immediately realized the whole class was staring directing at her. "Piper what's the answer?"

"Paul Revere…" Pit whispered pretending to look down at his book.

"Paul Revere?" Piper could see how angry the teacher was but her frown turned into her usual straight face when she gave her the answer.

"Correct." The bell rang and Piper jumped.

"I should really stop day dreaming…"

"Yeah and it hurts too…" Pit said clutching his arm. "You shocked me again…" This was a common thing Piper did to Pit but luckily he was the only one to ever sit next to her so no one would find out her secret.

"Mmm! Why do I keep on doing that!" Piper shouted.

"You seem off today… What's wrong?" Pit always knew what was wrong, they were like twins. They knew everything about each other when they first met which made it quite creepy all the time to have someone know when they were born, even the time, right the day they met you. Makes you feel like you've been being watched your whole life.

Piper knew exactly what was wrong but could barely say it. "I… I'm…" She began playing around with her hair, delicately twirling it around her finger.

"I'll just come over later if you want." Piper nodded.

Pit

Have you ever wondered who the author of a story is? Is it the author or is it a far off person reading the story? If you've ever read _A Series of Unfortunate Events _the author Lemony Snicket, or at least that's what he calls himself, is dealing with his own far off story while writing the story of the Baudelaires at the same time. I'm that author this time, although I'm writing it after it all happened. So if you see parenthesis (Like this J) I'm talking to you when writing. Ugh this paragraph is really lagging on… Oh well back to the story.

cdcdcd

Piper's door was locked even though they were all home and no one would answer the door! I was stuck out in the cold for an hour before Piper opened it for me. She smiled and immediately, I knew she had done it on purpose… If I came here to see what was wrong with her why would she close the door?

"Gee thanks for the invite!" Piper laughed then remembered why I came. "How about we talk outside!" She slammed the door behind her.

"So what is it?" Piper bit her lip.

"Uh… It's… You know… Hyrule..." She managed to say.

"Oh… You miss it again don't you?" I started walking away knowing this was always nothing to worry about.

Piper finally confirmed her decision with the words "I'm going back…" I stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm dead serious…" (See what I did there? I really hope you're laughing… That was not a very funny joke...)

"Please tell me you're kidding! You don't want to go back right?" Piper gave me the yes I'm serious look I often got… "Why do you want to go back?" Piper had the best example ever for this situation.

"Imagine I moved away, would you A enjoy your life here where I was one of your few friends or B, chase after me when you got the chance?"

"B… I get your point, so when are we going?" Piper gave me the no you're not coming look, she has one for just about everything. "Hey I picked B! That should tell you I'd do anything for you…" Pit slapped his mouth, he never wanted her to know that...

"Really?" Piper began to blush in front of me and I could feel her embarrassment coming off of that.

"Do you like me too?" I said slowly.

"Only if you like me…" She was even redder than before.

"Maybe I'm not as crazy as I thought I was!" I took the major risk and put my arm around her shoulder, she didn't move away! "So…" I couldn't find the right words, how do you ask your best friend out? "Wanna… uh... you know what I mean right?" Piper nodded in agreement. Yes! I cheered to myself on, this is it!

efefef

"I can order for you!" I screamed. Piper raised her eyebrow really high and I sat back in my chair in shame.

"Okay but whatever you do don't order me spaghetti, you do not want to see that side of me." I laughed hysterically, it made me want to buy it…

The waitress walked up and faced me having had heard what I said from far away. Ack! Stupid! I scanned the long menu.

"You know what I've never been here…" Piper laughed behind her own menu. "I think she'd like to order." I knew Piper was horrible at making decisions and I wanted revenge on her for telling me all the wrong answers for the test. It took two months to convince my parents I didn't get an F and that they mixed up my test. At least the school let me retake it…

"If I order I'll just choose something disgusting you know that!" Piper said.

"Can you two just order?" The waitress said impatiently. "I have more than one table to serve!"

"Anything that's under twelve dollars…" I said. She walked away…

"You're cheap, but I can't do anything about it. You could get a new job!" Piper said.

"McDonald's is horrible… Saving up for anything is impossible!" I replied.

We talked all night, and the waitress never came. Although, every now and then she'd bring up Hyrule. What was so special about it anyway? It sounded like some kind of fairy tale land and Piper even once said to my face she hated fairy tales. Was something wrong with her or am I dreaming?


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I'm sued, I don't own Zelda, and since I don't have as much to say, enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Link

"ZELDA! Talk to me please! What did I do wrong?!" Link couldn't get Zelda to talk to him, she just kept ignoring Link and walking right by him. They entered a clearing, finally, Link gasped as he sat down guessing they were done.

"And you've decided to sit down why?" Link's mouth fell open, she hadn't talked in over an hour _and _she wanted him to keep walking. How much crazier could she get?

"We've been walking for an hour plus and you haven't said a thing. Is there something wrong with you?" Zelda stared at him like he was a kid who had drawn all over her wall.

"Link if you haven't noticed I hate your guts, I mean think about last year when you were the only person who wasn't invited to my birthday party." Link remembered that but instead said nothing. "Do you remember that? I told Piper to tell you, you were never invited remember? You kinda crashed it?"

"Yeah that was hilarious…" Link had literally broken down the doors and pretended Gannondorf had come back again. (Something even I stupidly believed.) The smile vanished from Link's face when he saw how Zelda was staring at him. She looked confused and angry at the same time. "Yes I am aware you hate my guts… Happy now? ... Can we stop?"

"Fine, we can stop!" Zelda groaned.

"Finally… you are incredibly eager to get as far away as possible." (She had a pretty good reason to keep dragging Link everywhere… :))

"So how are you going to set this thing up?" Zelda said gesturing to the ground.

"Uh… Are you talking about setting up a camp?" Zelda glared at him.

"You know what I meant." Zelda sat down on the closest rock and watched Link stand there like a dope. "Seriously?" Link snapped back to life.

"Okay… So are you gonna help?" Link asked.

"Are you kidding? That's your problem not mine!" Zelda laughed.

"You know, it would be a lot easier if you helped!" Link began to get mad.

"You have arms and legs, that's all you need for the job." A loud crack cut through the conversation, it was Link's thumb.

"So do you! Why are you so lazy right now when a few minutes ago you insisted we kept going?!" Link shouted.

"When will you ever learn? It's easy, I'm a princess you're just a mere peasant waiting to get his chance to prove you're more than nothing when you're simply less than nothing. Nobody cares for the nobody of a story… Nobody cares about you Link! Think about it, Where's Piper?" (If only he knew…)

"She broke her promise…" Zelda smirked.

"And then what happened?"

"Daniel took over… She left us in the dust to fend for ourselves when sometimes a partner is all you need to win a battle. One week was supposed to be the time, one year is too much! We're all thirteen and if she doesn't realize what she's done in three years, maybe…" He trailed off. (To finish the thought he was going to go out and join the enemy. Being in solitary confinement really does make you go mad; Zelda's just trying to make him do that. Zelda's actually seventeen. Also everyone's almost fourteen.)

Link had been like this ever since the first year passed. They had captured Link by complete surprise and tossed him in that dark and horrible cell. Daniel often paced the door yelling comments at Link. It was chaos for all of Hyrule, nobody was safe ever.

Link looked down; he was apparently working as he talked without even realizing it! He tied the last knot and stood back, where did I get that rope? Link wondered. It looked like a trampled tree but Link didn't care that much, besides it wasn't going to last long. Zelda had been playing around with her hair bored for a while. She looked over and cocked her head.

"What is that? Some kind of trampled over mini forest?" Zelda said.

"I wasn't paying attention when I was building it okay! Besides, it's for you, I'm keeping watch." Zelda rolled her eyes at him.

"No way am I going in that thing, you can sleep in it and I can keep watch if you'd like!"

"One way or another if it rains you'll be out in the cold. See you in the morning!" Link stormed away hoping Zelda wouldn't say another word.

"I'm sorry… You've been doing your best and I've been a jerk, forgive me?" Link turned around to see Zelda sitting upright on the rock, hands folded together, and a sincere look on her face. Was she sorry? Link questioned, or is she going mad?

"Zelda are you okay today?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Perfectly fine, why are you asking?"

"Oh it's just… You know the sudden mood change…" Zelda laughed as if Link had told the most hilarious joke ever.

"You're funny!"

"Ha…" Link turned around and began walking forward. The owls hooted in the complete silence making the whole scene peaceful in a strange way.

Link sat down on the cold ground and hugged his knees to his chest. _Maybe Zelda was_ _right_, he thought, _Piper was never coming back. Wait that was you who said that… YOU'RE TALKING TO YOURSELF!_

Link stared up at the starry night sky. "Take the sights in…" He sighed. "You won't have them for very long…" He grabbed a rock from the ground and chucked it at a nearby tree where it made a loud cracking sound on the trunk, it left a dent in its side.

"Stop making so many sounds!" Zelda yelled

Why can't people stop deciding to kill people? Was it that hard to not look at something in anger…? What was Daniel's motivation anyway? He never seemed to have a reason to hate them. Then again lots of people went after Piper for her power… Motivation or not they still had to take him down… But, how was he supposed to do that? Link tossed around questions and answers all around his head all throughout the night but what he didn't ask, that he couldn't even say in his mind was what was Piper thinking and what was she up too?

Link plopped on to his back lazily and closed his eyes; _everything's exactly the same, right?_

Piper

"Pit, wait up!" Piper said as she lagged behind him. They had walked all the way to Piper's house and were now half way up her incredibly long driveway. Pit looked back at Piper as she fell to the ground.

"I guess I shouldn't have made you run the first mile!" Pit laughed.

"I... am exhausted. Why did you make me do that?!" Piper complained.

"So I could have an excuse to do this!" Pit practically tripped Piper into his arms and carried her down the driveway.

Pit dropped Piper back on to the solid ground, she fell over but Pit caught her before she fell face first into the stairs.

"Thanks for the dinner, kind of, that food was horrible." Piper laughed.

"Can't disagree on that, should've gone higher in my price range." Pit said.

"So... You gonna go home or what?" Pit zoned out starring at the stars but what he was picturing was that note he had in his hand.

"Pit, what's wrong?" He flinched.

"Sorry, uh, take this but, read it when I leave." Pit handed Piper the messy note which she opened. "Or now, either way is fine..." _ Not a good listener. _Pit noted in his head.

The note read,

I don't get what happened earlier but all I know is I'm not in the place I started.

Piper was shocked as she skimmed it before beginning to thoroughly read it again. Pit and Piper hadn't been able to remember what their past memories were, this seemed to have been written during the time in between when she left and a few days ago when they both found their selves dazed and confused lying far away from each other in a field. Everything didn't make sense.

One day we're all a group the next I can barely remember what's happened over the course of a year. If I forget everything I've ever known will this note even make a chance of any sense? Whatever just, go back to Hyrule and stop Gh

"Mystery huh?" Piper said. Pit's mouth was open.

"Why did I never read it? I could've figured it out by now!" Pit banged his head up against the glass door.

"Who's Gh?" Piper pointed out.

"Think, whose name starts with that in _Legend of Zelda?_" Pit said.

"Ghirahim, I thought Skyward Sword was a locked game because to evil spirits in the game were so incredibly smart..." Piper wondered. (That didn't make sense, a locked game is a game nobody can leave or enter because if the antagonist of the game got out it would end horribly, he had broken out before.)

"Then think again." Pit leaned up against the railing. "This will never ma~" The door opened and slammed Pit in the side of his face. "Ow!" The door swung back and Piper saw a big red mark on the side of his face.

"Mm... Might want to leave." Piper's mom came out looking quite angry at her.

"See you tomorrow, happy birthday!" Pit smirked.

"Why do people say that when it's not your birthday!" Piper turned around to see her mother still standing in the doorway.

"I know I'm way past curfew. What's my punishment?"

"Go inside and tell me what time it is, now!" Piper was shocked at how loud her mother yelled at her.

Piper walked inside and locked at the clock, her mouth fell open in complete shock.

"What time is it?" Piper looked sadly at the clock and slowly managed to say it.

"Three o'clock a.m..." Piper waited for her outburst.

"You are five hours after your curfew! What's your excuse?!" She yelled.

"We walked home for a really long time..." This didn't satisfy her. "We were kicked out of the restaurant." This was true, they had said that the food was terrible loud enough for a family of eight to get up and leave. Piper saw her mother's face go from angry to complete frustration.

"Two reasons for me to take away your party!" Piper began playing with her curly brown hair with anxiety creeping up the back of her neck.

"But my fourteenth party is like two years until my sixteenth! That's a milestone!" Piper giggled about what she just said, it really wasn't.

She wanted to tell her mom she couldn't have the party canceled because they were leaving then but if she did the party no matter what it would be canceled. Piper jolted her head up, she didn't tell Pit when they were leaving.

"Hey actually I think you read the clock wrong!" Piper motioned at the clock when her mom turned her head. The time changed to ten o'clock but her mother wasn't fooled by the trick. "I know about your magic..."

"Since when did you know about it?" Piper said a little hint of nervousness in her voice.

"You disappeared for over four years; five more days would've made it five years." Piper's mother said.

"No, I've only been here for a year! Two in five days like you said." Piper said.

"No you haven't, you came back two days ago!" Piper was utterly confused, did everyone know about something she didn't?

"Do you know what Gh is the beginning of?" Piper said hopeful that she could get an answer.

"How am I supposed to know all about your stories?"

Piper sighed. "Nevermind, it's nothing..." Piper walked away until she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to see Pit still standing there, far away from the door. "Safety precaution or something?"

"What if I slammed the door in your face?! You have no idea how much that hurt!" Pit said. "Are you still having the party?"

"I'm seriously not sure about if I am or not so, don't ask again." Pit suddenly zoned out again this time looking straight at Piper's face.

Pit

I zoned out, (You already know that, good writing Pit.) looking straight at her although I wasn't actually thinking about anything at all. All I can remember is another smack from the door against my head and a hazy black blur, but what happened before? (Guess...)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, from this point on, I won't be doing very many author's notes, so don't expect that many.**

* * *

><p>Link<p>

"Link wake up! You're sleeping on the job!" Link woke up and found bruises all over his right arm.

"Were you kicking me or something?" Link said examining his arm.

"You fell asleep when you supposed to be keeping watch! Can't trust you anymore." Zelda said.

"You never did trust me, and when you were on the horse with me during the final battle with Gannondorf you hit my head with one of your light arrows. Just throwing that out there to give a reason why _I_ don't trust you." Link said.

"Oh, that explains so much about you!" Link scowled at Zelda. "The blow to the head must've made you so incredibly stupid."

"It burned, don't joke about pain." Zelda smiled.

"You mean like this?!" Zelda punched Link in the back and a loud crack came through the forest.

"What was that supposed to be for?" Link said rubbing his back. Zelda burst out laughing at Link.

"Where are we going, and stop laughing already?!" Zelda wiped away a tear from her eye and faced Link. Her face was red like she was going to explode. "Fine, laugh all you want, let's just go already!"

(Guess... Which do you think it is...? A. The door just simply opened and I fainted from how hard it was. I am aware I am very far from the original place but I wanted to give you time to think. B. I zoned out a bit too much and my eyes were practically frozen open and dry, then the door hit me. Or lastly D. wait... C. We kissed and the door slammed me in the head knocking me backward and hitting my head on the steps, concrete steps. Answer coming soon...J)

Zelda burst into tears of laughter and when stopped she was still crying a bit. _She punched me what was so funny about that? _Link thought. _Maybe it was how loud that crack was. Why did she do that, yesterday she said yelled at me for throwing a rock at a tree. Or more like today I went to sleep so late. _(Link's mind is getting off topic.)

"Hey Zelda, you haven't told where we're going yet so, where are we going?" Link asked.

"If it's an escape does it matter?" Zelda replied.

"I was just wondering, is that a crime or something?"

Zelda shrugged. "Anything you do is a crime, it always ends in a disaster."

"Whatever you think is true, I can't argue much, the Hero of Time at the beginning of his journey did accidently let Gannondorf through into the future." Zelda was confused.

"Yesterday you told me you didn't even know who that was. Now you're telling me you know exactly who he is." Zelda said.

"Maybe that light arrow did fracture something! Ever since then I feel like I have on and off short term memory."

Zelda would never admit to him that she did shoot him on purpose. She always had told Link it was because he wasn't getting close enough and that Epona, his horse, was horribly trained. Ever since the light arrow Link has hated her just as much.

Zelda grabbed Link's arm and pulled him along behind her but then Link suddenly stopped. His eye had caught where the Triforce was _supposed _to be on her hand, it wasn't there.

"Hey, Zelda, where's your Triforce piece?" (If you don't know about how the whole Triforce thing works you either haven't played _Legend of Zelda_, or you haven't read the first book. I am aware I wrote this first. Like the name says tri it's three pieces, the top is Power. The two bottom are Wisdom and Courage, you can only completely understand it if you play Ocarina of Time and you will see its importance most of all in that. If you think I'm from _Legend of Zelda_ you can search all you want you'll never ever find me. BTW.)

"What do you mean, it's right here." Zelda said holding her hand behind her back when she turned around to face Link.

"If it's 'right here' than show me it!" Link said crossing his arms.

Zelda held up her hand but just showing the palm.

"The back of your hand!"

Zelda grabbed the top of her hand and turned it around. "Remove your hand!" Zelda slowly pulled her hand away then stopped. Link groaned and ripped her hand away from the other.

Link was shocked at what he saw; you're able to know which Triforce is theirs because it's the one that shines the brightest.

"The Triforce of Power?" Link stood back, the last person who was able to get a hold of it was... "Din..."

"Are you positive about that, because if so..." Zelda/Din grabbed the collar of Link's shirt and threw him behind her.

Link stumbled but got his balance back and faced who he was now absolutely sure was Din. "I'm positive." Din smiled.

"Maybe I was wrong, you are smart." Din burst into flames and revealed her true image. Din was tall and had flaming orange hair. She wore a red skirt and T-shirt; her outfit looked as if it was influenced by the real world. Din walked around completely aflame yet nothing caught fire around her.

Link, awestruck, stood there with his mouth open starring at Din. "Say something already, might as well say your last words now than have them be 'I'm positive.'" Link still stood there untouched. "Seriously, talk because that's getting creepy."

"How we're you~ why did you~ I'm confused." Link managed to say.

"If I were you I would say hello to your sister!" Din said.

"Since when were you my...? Wait nevermind." Link said.

A few years ago Link found a note saying that his parents were alive at a cave in Snow Peak. He went searching for them and ended up fighting, (Who he can't remember is his friend.) Dark Link to tell him who they were. Link had only met them once and immediately he could tell Din hated him. Link's family was the three people who originally made the Triforce and ever since then no matter what Link's tried to prove he's more powerful but all he could do was give the Triforce to people and take it from them. What use was that?

Din had once tried to possess him and she succeeded but Piper, Pit, Dark Link, Nayru, (Youngest sister made Triforce of Wisdom, just saying.) and Farore, (She's Link's mother and she made the Triforce of Courage which both Link and Piper share.) fought Din where Dark Pit almost died. (You'll learn about that story later, a quick summary on a bit of it was they needed a shard from the Mirror of Truth which is where by mistake Dark Pit was created when I broke it. Don't even think about trying to figure out where Dark Link came from because he won't tell anybody but he gave us a hint once.) Link doesn't remember this though.

This encounter didn't lead him anywhere in his life but down, he always fought with Din. Nayru and Farore never showed their faces except for that one time also no one would tell him who his father was either. It was like the world wanted Link's family's past to be a mystery!

Din watched Link slowly back away a few steps. "You're not leaving you know!" Link stopped, his next foot mid step, and froze right there.

Link finally asked the question that he'd been dying to the whole time. "How were you able to look like Zelda?" Link shouted.

"I'm not telling you anything cause I'll admit you're really good at escaping." Din quickly said. She looked straight at Link and smiled, she finally had him right where she wanted him to be. "If you want to live for a few more minutes I suggest running."

Din snapped her fingers and the ground began to shake wildly and Link fell over. The ground still shaking Link forced himself to stand again and looked behind Din where over a thousand guards stood eager to watch him fall to the ground and die. Without much thought Link ran away jumping over practically everything that got even slightly in the way.

The shaking stopped and there were no longer any screams to be heard. It was complete silence all around the forest. Link looked around and saw no sign of Din at all. Link eyes went wide when he remembered where he was. (What he didn't know which would make this situation even more dreadful is that unless you're a Kokiri wandering in the Lost Woods and then becoming lost yourself would turn you into a Stalfos. Or so I've been told it's either the other way around or I got it right. The best thing to do in his situation would be to follow the music... Although that's only in the game so...)

Link did the exact thing you shouldn't do; he began wondering around the forest, searching for hope.

Pit

"My head still hurts so much from when that door hit me." I looked in the mirror at Piper's house at the big red spot stretching from my cheek to where I guessed the back of my head. Piper was grinning behind me and I knew right then there was a red spot visible on the back of my head.

"Next time tell your mom I'll be behind the door before she knocks me down the stairs again." I said a little bit angry that Piper's mom ruined our kiss last night.

"Yeah next time if I tell her that, she will, on purpose, do it way harder than last time." Piper said with laugh.

"Your mother hates me?" I asked surprised.

"Hates you even more than Zelda hates Link; I really wish I were there to see Link get hit by that light arrow." Piper burst out laughing but I didn't get it one bit. "It would've been funnier if you knew them." (I did know them and picturing it happen looks hilarious. This is how I picture it: Link and Zelda are riding on Epona and the light arrow hit Link in the head knocking him off then Zelda just simply saying, "You should be more careful.")

"Yeah, hilarious, when are the guests getting here again?" The doorbell rang answering my question right after I asked it.

"That has to be Elizabeth." Piper said.

"I thought you called her Lizzie now." I said.

"We did, but no one likes to call her that behind her back so we never do." Piper responded.

"That makes no sense; I think Lizzie is a pretty good nickname." I said walking towards the door as the doorbell rang once again.

"Lizzie was the name of that girl in _Go_ _Home _who tried to steal Taylor's life and stalked her everywhere. If you've never seen the movie Lizzie is really creepy and she haunts me in my sleep!" I shuddered remembering that movie right away after she mentioned Lizzie haunting her in her sleep.

"I remember it; she haunts me my sleep too." I said my shoulders up a little bit from where they usually are.

Piper opened the door and sure enough it was Lizzie, (I had a dream where she ransacked my house and stole my cat, I don't even have one.) Lizzie strode inside like she owned the house and sat down by Piper's cat, Nova, and stroked her fur until she began purring loud enough for everyone to hear. (Just like in my dream!)

Lizzie looked up at us and finally spoke. "I saw your Facebook update, your mom's going to be mad." Piper rubbed arm and stomped her foot like she always does when she's hiding something and someone mentions it.

"Piper what did you do?" I asked turning toward her.

"I wrote a post saying I~"

I interrupted Piper right away before she could say another word. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" I yelled.

"Ha, ha, ha, I forgot my mom wouldn't let me date yet and I wanted to make people jealous, now I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose my privilege of going places by myself..." Piper said quickly playing with her hair.

"Oh well, not like it's going to effect tomorrow in any way." I sat down on the couch next to Lizzie who was now cradling Nova in her lap.

Nova was Persian cat who was incredibly fluffy and soft. Nova's brother, Star, was a black cat and strangely _did _bring you bad luck if you let him cross your path. Star was a really fat cat you literally couldn't pick up, he was too heavy.

"Is it possible you could give me Nova?" Lizzie asked.

"She's a cat, not an actual star; you can't simply give a cat away." Piper said.

"Unless it's a kitten." I corrected her.

We discussed kittens and cats all night long until finally more people came and we didn't have to talk about cats. (Look her up in the future, I bet she has fifteen cats!) Lizzie walked around the house the whole party and showed people "the cat of my dreams" then made them pet her.

Peter, the nerd of the party, took all the plastic utensils and built models of... Sciency stuff or whatever scientist people do. He melted most of them in the microwave then explained to everybody, (Mostly to himself.) how the whole melting process worked. Piper walked over to me and admitted that he was a bet.

Jennifer and Ted kept running off and stealing food from Pipers pantry then eating it behind her back. Over all this party was full of freaks.

I needed to get away from all this chaos so I stepped outside and realized although there were a ton of weirdoes in there it did make the party interesting. I sat down on one of the chairs outside and looked up at the stars looking for constellations_. How do people make_ _anything out of these?_ I thought starring dumbly at everything in the sky.

Piper

"Hey Lizzie, have you seen Pit?" Piper walked up to Lizzie who was still holding the purring Nova in her arms.

"How should I know that?" Lizzie asked her caramel colored hair twitching Nova's whiskers causing Nova to begin to struggle and jump away. "No, don't run!" Lizzie tore after Nova leaving Piper to look for Pit by herself.

"Hey Ted, stop eating my food!" Piper ran around the house commanding people to stop or asking them where Pit went. The strangest person she ran into though would have to be Peter who was mixing the melted plastic utensils with different foods.

Finally Piper stepped outside to find Pit sitting right there on the porch. She groaned and Pit turned his head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Pit said confused.

"No, no it's just I've been looking everywhere for you! I didn't bother looking outside at all." Piper complained.

"I'm guessing we're going now?" Pit said a little bit depressed. It seemed strange but he was having fun watching Peter do his plastic experiments.

"Yup, right now." Piper answered.

Piper grabbed Pit's arm and dragged him towards the edge of her backyard's woods. Piper froze and she felt pressure rising in her brain. It began to tell her not to go but the rest of her was straining to do exactly the opposite.

"Nothing's going to go wrong Piper." Pit said.

"You're positive?" Piper asked.

"I'm positive." Pit shoved Piper a little bit and immediately she began walking. I, I mean, Pit began following her deep into the twisted forest.

"The portal is right here!" Piper said standing in front of _nothing_.

"There's nothing there! Plus I thought you can teleport people places if you wanted to!" Piper began laughing pathetically.

"Safety precaution?" Piper said.

"You can't, can you?" Pit said.

"I can, just last time everyone landed in different places..." Piper said stroking a few strands of hair.

"So where is the portal?" Pit asked.

Piper crouched down and searched for the twig with carvings on it but it was nowhere to be found. She brushed away the leaves and found it lying there in the dirt.

"Found it!" Piper screamed.

"That's the portal?" Pit said pointing at it.

"No, it's a twig, if you read the carvings it tells you where the portal is." Piper began walking away in the middle of her sentence.

Pit followed her yet again through the woods where you could barely see what was in front of you until you went face first into it. Pit constantly wacked his face on branches everywhere he stepped and when they finally stopped he was pretty sure his face was just as red as the back of his head.

Piper threw her hand out in front of her. Everything was silent... Then a blue light cut through the air and replaced a tree with a strange blue and black, what Pit guessed, portal. Pit starred at it in fascination, it had such an intricate design even Piper wouldn't think about it. (Piper often sketched background designs everywhere she could. Her favorite design she ever made was she took and light blue and a deep gold then made a random design all over the paper that looked like vines.)

"This is it; this is that portal you always talked about?" Piper nodded.

Piper grabbed Pit's hand and focused. She did not want Pit to go to the wrong place like last time. Piper let the power surge through, a feeling she hadn't had in a while came back once more. Sadly, she failed to keep everyone in the right place.

Pit

I looked around confused at what I saw. There was nothing except a huge field spread out in front of me. This place looked vaguely familiar I just couldn't think of where it exactly was.

My back had this strange feeling, like there was something attached to it. I reached back confused, there was something there... I grabbed hold of it and pulled, it hurt... The thing hurt! _What is this? _This time when I tugged on something actually came loose. I stared at it wide eyed my mouth fell open. In my hand was a feather... From _my _wings...


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters ago I forgot to mention I don't own Kid Icarus either.**

* * *

><p>Link<p>

Link stumbled to the ground exhausted from all the walking he'd been doing. Luckily he didn't get lost, really lucky. Link forced himself to stand again and keep walking but his legs were too tired to move.

Suddenly a scream cut through the silent and Link forgot her was tired then ran.

Zandrea

Zandrea almost fell forward but caught herself. She looked around, Pit was nowhere to be found. "Not again please!"

Piper began to wander around hopelessly trying to figure out where she actually was. She'd been here before but her memories weren't catching up in time. It was like staring into someone's eyes trying to see what they're thinking, you can only guess until you know.

"Piper's back?" A small voice said from far away. Piper chose to listen to it.

"You heard what Din said, if she comes back capture her." Another voice said.

"You know I'm too afraid to listen to what Din says. She burns people to death, does that sound safe?" The first voice said.

"I'm going after her you can collect the guards in the area for an ambush." The second one said.

Piper's heart began beating fast. After a year of living here before, she knew people never lied about that kind of thing behind your back. It had happened to many times to count. Especially with Dark Link.

Piper ran immediately and crashed into someone. She slowly looked up at them; it was a strong looking man with a really mad expression, one that looked like he wanted to kill her. A pair of hands smacked her shoulders. This person grabbed her by the neck and pulled her away throwing her at the ground harshly.

Piper lost her vision but could feel them yanking at her necklace. Her head was dizzy and she couldn't focus enough to try and defend herself. All she could do was sit and feel it digging into her neck. It broke away and once again one of them grabbed her.

Piper's vision returned just before a knife came down at her. She quickly scrambled out of the way. The man with the knife looked at her... She could see what his job was, everything he'd done to get this far... He wasn't going to quit.

"Piper's BACK!" One of them yelled.

Hundreds of men came running from all directions straight at Piper. One by one they began tackling and pinning Piper to the ground. She let out a screech hoping to be heard but after a few minutes that had proven to be useless. She screamed again but nothing happened.

Suddenly one of the men screamed and she heard a loud thump. More people began running past her until the people carrying Piper simply dropped her on her back and ran.

"Idiots, he's just a kid!"

"Kid, where?" Piper said looking around hoping it was Pit. It was Link... He quickly flashed a smile at her and ran back at the fleeing crowd. His small wooden knife wasn't a powerful weapon but he used it as if it was. Every time it met its target. Tons of men suddenly crowded him though. Piper saw Link's feet disappear and panicked, she hadn't fought in ages this wasn't going to end well.

She stood up and tried to look over the crowd of people to find Link. She finally caught glimpse of a knife going into Link's shoulder but no one even bothered to pull it out. (Wouldn't it be a common thing to do after you stab someone to actually take it out?! That's disgusting! Unless you're dealing a final blow to the final boss in a video game it's gross.)

Link fought through the crowd until he came tumbling right next to Piper. She starred down at Link watching him get up once again but instead he fell to the ground. One of the guards grabbed his legs and pulled him away into the midst of the mob.

Piper watched in horror as they threw the unconscious Link around and then came running directly at her. She struggled to get to her feet quickly enough and was tackled into the crowd. She was dragged along with Link right next to her. There was nothing she could do but endure the headache she was getting from being upside down and watching how defeated Link looked.

"See wasn't that easy?" Pablo said. He was the one dragging Zandrea across the ground.

"I still don't want to confront Din about this." Joey said winning a little. (That's right; I gave the other guy a horrible name. At least for a tough guy who's secretly a whimp.)

"What do think is the worst thing that could happen?" Pablo said.

"She could kill us! What if they're fakers?!" Joey screamed frantically.

"And why exactly would we be fakers?" Piper piped up. (See the little thing I did there? Ha it was not funny.)

"Din's just trying to test us! Like she did to Link with the escape." Joey said.

"What?" Link mumbled. He looked unconscious but apparently he was half awake.

"She tricked you!" Joey said laughing horribly.

"Wait a minute, Din's in Hyrule!" Piper said.

"She's bee n in Hyrule for a while." Link said staring up at the sky. His blue eyes kept reflecting the light somehow it seemed like it was reflecting the light off of them. He could look straight at the sun for hours it seemed.

Link looked around at everyone and kicked his one available foot at Joey's back. He dropped him right away rubbing his back, he looked behind him. Ten new people were holding Link.

"It was worth trying. You know I have terrible ideas." Link complained.

"Glad to see you're still not very bright." Piper laughed as best she could.

Piper looked at Pablo and wondered if she could kick him too. She raised her foot and threw it at his back. Caught off guard he dropped Piper's leg. Piper swung around and ran into the people behind her.

They dropped Link and Piper clutched his hand tightly. They made their way through the crowd avoiding all the arms thrown in their path. Piper starred back at Link who was oddly smiling in her direction, she couldn't make much out of him through the crowd.

"Piper, keep moving forward!" Link passed her and they're hands slipped away.

Link

Link let go of Piper's hand and ran into the crowd.

"Link, where are you?" Piper said.

Link ran through until he bumped into someone. Their skin was literally black. His face was just like Link's and he wore the same clothes, just black. He shoved Link back into another guard, but this one didn't do anything. _Why aren't they walking with the crowd... And this one looks just like me... Dark link..._ The one who was holding Link threw him at Dark Link. Link struggled to get away then realized what was happening... _It's a rescue._

The crowd walked by yet no one question what was happening. They all walked off until they were just a speck across Hyrule field. No one turned back or questioned his disappearance, they just left...

"Link!" Zandrea cried panting close to the ground.

The strange person let Link go but just stood there. He chose to ignore him rather than question if he was Dark Link and instead turned to Zandrea. "You're back?" Link said quietly.

Zandrea looked up at Link, he looked to same. He still had dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Still wore the old hero's clothes he got from their first adventure. Although it was like she was looking at a stranger. They both could tell everything had changed.

"Sorry, I know I broke my promise..." Zandrea said looking down at the ground.

Link didn't know what to do; he never thought she would ever come back. "It's fine... I'm glad you're back." Link smiled; at least she was conscious about it.

Zandrea walked over to him cautiously. "You're not mad?"

"Well of course I'm mad but..." Link said turning away only to face the stranger. _If you can't think of anything to say, change the subject_, Link thought.

"Who are you?" Link asked the stranger.

"A friend..." He disappeared like a swirling cloud right in front of their eyes. (Guess. A. Ghirahim, B Fredrick, C Dark Link. Aren't these guessing things so easy?)

Link stared at where the mystery person once stood. He turned back around to face Zandrea. Quickly he tried to find something to say. "Want to quiz each other or something?" She laughed and sat down on the ground smiling.

"First I have a question, doesn't your arm hurt?" Zandrea said pointing to the knife in his arm.

"This isn't the first time, it doesn't hurt that bad... Kind of..." Link said sitting down next to her.

"You're sure you don't want me to take it out?" Zandrea said looking at it.

"Remember when i said this isn't the first time?" Link said turning around so Zandrea could take it out.

"You know the drill." Zandrea laughed. Link let out a short laugh and waited.

Zandrea grasped the knife tightly, Link was tense, this had happened before but the last time wasn't resent at all. He closed one eye keeping the other on the eye right on the knife. She began to pull it out, slower than usual, her hands shook making it all the more painful to endure. She finally ripped it out and left his arm to bleed.

"Couldn't you have done it a bit faster." Link complained clutching his arm. He began to search for some type of cloth to wrap it in.

"Sorry, I'm a bit down, I lost Pit when I tried to come back here."

"Who's Pit?" Link asked finally finding something in one of his pouches. He quickly handed it to Zandrea.

"Just this guy from school, he was my best friend over that period of time I was gone... Nothing more than that." Zandrea began to wrap Link's arm tightly. She's had to do this hundreds of times, but right at that moment it was only about the fifth time to them.

"That nothing more part was rushed are you hiding something?" Link asked as he watched her begin to stare off at the sky.

"It's... Nothing..." Zandrea said. "He's just a very good friend that's all."

"How good, boyfriend girlfriend good or are you just trying to make me guess?" Link looked at her a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"It's nothing... Right?" Zandrea asked herself. "It's something... Nothing!"

"Please at least tell me you didn't kiss him..." Zandrea said nothing in reply. Link was screaming inside but he made sure he stayed calm at all costs. "Why did you kiss him?"

"It wasn't me! Honest, Pit was the one who leaned in I just did nothing to stop him that's all... If you don't like that then you should've told me how you had felt before I left."

" I was twelve, I didn't even know what love was!" Link snapped. He had feeling for Zandrea and this guy wasn't going to take her away again.

"Wait a minute, you love me?" Link's face went bright red when he realized what she had been pointing out... Not If he had loved her, just not to forget he was her closest friend.

"Forget everything i just said... You heard nothing!" Zandrea's own face went red, both with the fact she was holding back a fit of laughter and that she kind of felt the same way.

"Nothing happened... Got it." Zandrea winked and stood up

Piper couldn't believe what she had heard, after all those years before he managed to keep it secret yet now it was all pouring out... Link covered his face walking away trying not to make any eye contact. Nothing ever seemed to go right in Hyrule, there was always something wrong. _Couldn't the evil spirits leave us alone_, Link thought? (I have a theory! If you've ever played Skyward Sword and beat the game keep reading! If you haven't beat it skip what I'm about to say NOW! When Demise dies at the end of the game after you, or Link, kill him his last words go something like this, "my hatred lives in a cycle with no end." I think Demise cursed Hyrule... What do you think?)

"Link, if we're going to save Hyrule again we might as well forget about that conversation and... Start over?" Piper said.

"Well might as well tell you the details too." Link turned around to face Piper again.

"So what happened while I was gone?" Piper said.

Link explained the situation word for word, it actually sounded like he was siting a prophecy or something like. What Daniel did, what Din did, what was happening around them. Only one problem with their situation nothing made sense if it came from the past. It was like a piece of their lives were simply skipped.

They walked back into the forest not daring to say a word about their last topic of conversation. A plan was what they needed but, how were they supposed to come up with a plan when they didn't know a thing about what the enemy was planning?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Din

(Ok, I dared Pit to let me write some of this but where do I start? I'm going to kill it! This will be this best quarter of a book ever! Hm... When was this again? What was I doing anyway? Wait got it!)

I sat in the throne gazing up at the ceiling, (better word choice, Pit would've written starring, idiot.) the castle was luxurious, at least the throne room was. (Pit just told me I only get to write under the captions titled Din... Kill joy, I would've written Link dies in the end. Happy ending. Din write the story already!)

Someone had told me they found Piper and I was eager to actually see if they did it. Patiently is not a good word to describe how I was waiting, minutes grew to hours and still no one! Finally someone bolted into the room, but they didn't have Piper.

"What do you want?" I said tilting my head back and groaning.

"We were unable to get Piper, please don't kill me!" Phoenix, (Pit you got his name wrong, it's not Pablo.) yelled.

I swung my legs off the arm of the throne, he was smiling still. "Why are you smiling? You lost her and you're smiling?" I yelled.

"I got the necklace?" Phoenix said shrinking a little.

"The necklace is worthless, there's no power in that thing anymore!" I said holding my hand up to my face. "IDIOT!"

I strode over to him my flames blaring out a couple more feet than usual. "You were the commander! I told every specific fact, you let her slip away, and_ you _get punished."

"Please, I'm sorry! Isn't that enough?" Phoenix screamed.

"Apology not accepted, got it? There's no mercy for a slip up. You I mean business and I mean every word I say to people on _my _side. If you can't handle the weight on your shoulders you should have never gained my trust." Looking down at him I could tell he was petrified.

Phoenix began sweating like crazy; the heat was overwhelming for him. I put my hand on his shoulder and watched him suffer. Finally Phoenix fell to the ground, dead. "And that's what you get!"

Daniel walked in careful not to step on Phoenix. "Another one failed you huh?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? I put him out of his misery, my expectations are high, and he should know that!" Daniel stood there starring at his book. "What are you reading?"

"I'm studying; apparently Piper never came here by accident in the first place." Daniel said.

"Let me see that!" Without asking I ripped it out of his hands. There it was plain as day saying two people would wield the Triforce of Courage. One from a far off land and one Hylain. "Strange... But anyway we have to come up with a plan to capture Link and Piper again. Got any ideas?" I asked slamming the book down on the throne.

"We can ask Ghirahim, he's not busy." Daniel suggested.

"No Ghirahm's too busy with Pit." I responded.

"Is Pit that kid who had a crush on Piper, he tried dating her at every possible moment. We could use him, later." Daniel pointed out. "By the way can you put yourself out?"

"Seriously, I hate doing that; it reminds me of how cold a desolate the world is." I did it anyway. My natural hair color is red, not cheap orange red, (No offense.) blood red.

"Ok so are plan is to pretty much teleport them here I guess." Daniel said now writing on clipboard I didn't know he had.

"That makes no sense, why don't we just use Ghirahim?" I said.

"That's what I said." Daniel said. "Don't hurt me for saying this but you are often very clueless."

"That's where Link gets that from! I thought he was a natural idiot." I said laughing.

"Yeah he also gets his height from you, and you get it from whoever your father was because Farore is short." I laughed for the first time since this war had started.

"We need to think about a plan, only a plan."

Pit

_ Ok I'm in the Kid Icarus game, I'm Pit and I am petrified_. I thought walking around to get to _nowhere. Is it ok to say I hate my life? Is it ok to say I stink? Where am I even going? This route is leading me nowhere. Would this count as talking to yourself? Yes, than stop it!_

My legs were tired and I could barely walk anymore. Life seemed to be an option at this point, either I stop going in circles or go straight! Finally my legs made the decision and I fell, face first, into the ground. (Do you die in this?!) (I'm alive today what do you think?) (...)

"Pit?" _Great I'm hallucinating, I'm hearing voices, I'm going MAD! _I screamed. "Pit it's Palutena!"

"MIND, STOP PLAYING TRICKS ON ME! Wait a minute; Palutena was able to talk to Pit without actually being there." I said, now actually talking to myself.

"Pit, are you alright there? You're talking to yourself." Palutena said acting like I was the strangest person ever. (I would agree with her on that, I wasn't right in the head at the specific moment.)

"KILL ME NOW! I'm a useless person." I yelled.

"PIT, YOU'RE NOT A USELESS PERSON! SNAP OUT IT ALREADY!" Palutena screamed at me.

"Sorry I'm you know that word, yeah you know." Where Palutena was she had raised an eyebrow.

"Either hazy, clueless, or unconsciously conscious. I think I better get you to a bit of a more civilized place before you go completely bonkers." Palutena said.

I was surrounded by light and suddenly out of nowhere I was in a completely different place. It resembled a mythical kind of palace, well it is Kid Icarus. It looked like the sun was shining off every object. The doors around me had intricate designs and were gold. Flowers decorated different parts all over the place and the torches were blue.

Someone walked in holding some type of crown thing. "Palutena?" She looked up at me.

"What do you think?" Palutena said. Now that I saw her she did look familiar. The green hair is what really set me into thinking I kind of knew her. She wore a dress covered in gold jewelry; then I caught sight of a mirror. I was wearing completely different clothes and I did have wings.

"Pit, I dug this out and thought it might help." Palutena said putting the golden crown on a table. (I'm wearing it right now! Ha, not very funny. Bang my head against a wall that's what I deserve!) "You used to wear it all the time."

I picked it up and instead of examining it, I fell to the ground.

I woke up in a small room packed with people all tied up for I reason I didn't exactly understand. Someone the middle was talking to everyone, I chose to listen.

"Ok, who here knows why you're trapped in a tiny room?" (I don't know it yet in the story but it's Ghirahim.) Ghirahim said.

"We get it Ghirahim, you want to erase or memories. You've asked us it a thousand times!" Piper was sitting in front of me. Holding hands with Link under all the rope, then Din and Daniel entered the room.

Something snapped in my brain, it all came tumbling back to me. The people I forgot about like Viridi Goddess of Nature, who Din was, Dark Pit, and (My evil clone!) Palutena Goddess of Light. (These people are only really powerful people Piper believes.)

Link and Piper had been in a relationship before this all began. _I'm such a jerk!_ I tried to focus again but I was too late. A blinding light met my eyes and I woke up with a jolt.

"Pit, are you ok?" Palutena said helping me up.

"I'm fine, but I need to find Piper." I said.

Piper

"I spy something green." Link said trudging along through the forest.

"That tree over there?" Piper said.

"Yes... Hey Piper are you bored?" Link asked.

"This is record breaker!" They had been walking for over an hour and all Link had to do was play I spy which is now Piper's least favorite game.

"There's nothing to do out here! It's just forest all around." Link complained grabbing a rock and chucking it at a tree.

"What are we going to do?" Piper sat down on a nearby stump and rested her chin on her hand.

"We can't go into any towns, there are guards everywhere." Link said sitting down on the same stump. "Wait what about that town with all the kittens!"

"That place had been abandoned! We should go there!" Piper stood up clutching Link's sleeved and took off out of the forest. "Are you still able to call Epona?" Piper stopped when they broke through the trees.

Link stood still for a few seconds. "They killed Epona..." Link looked down at the ground.

"Sorry for mentioning it..." Piper's face went red that was a big mistake.

"It's fine, they did a lot to Hyrule and half of it I don't even know about." Link stood up straight again.

Piper ran ahead towards the old cave wondering what else they had done. Nothing was the same; it bothered her to think everything had been taken away from _everyone. _It was a story worth knowing about still, just to understand.

Link ran in front of Piper and turned around. Before Piper couldn't stop running in time and she ran right into him, they fell over right on top of each other. Link burst out laughing like he used to do when he was having fun or when he was trying to hide that something really hurt him.

"Why didn't you keep walking?" Piper rubbed her forehead.

"I don't know I didn't want to keep walking?" Link's answer was horrible.

"Ok, why don't we just keep walking? Don't run into me again though." Piper laughed.

"Don't count on it." Link ran ahead again but this time he didn't look back.

Piper ran after him, calling Link's name but he disappeared. The tunnel to the abandoned village was empty just the same. Piper turned around confused, no one was anywhere! How was it that Link claimed that Hyrule was in a time of desperation yet the sun was out, there was no sign of a guard anywhere, and they were having _fun? _

"Gah!"

"WHAT THE, there you are!" It was Link who had snuck up on her.

"Are we going or what, I've been waiting here for a while." Link leaned up against the rock of the tunnel waiting for Piper to move.

"DUH, why wouldn't we?" Piper swiftly ran inside only to hear voices coming from the other side.

"It's fine; they're the so called resistance in this situation. I may have been in a cell for a year but I had a cell buddy once who told me just about everything. That's one reason I never went crazy, although I watched him get executed." Link walked deeper into the tunnel.

"Cell buddy, seriously?" Piper laughed.

Three people came into view from around the corner. One was a boy wearing a hat that cover his right eye, his hair was jet black and he seemed decently happy. The second one was a girl with blonde hair that went down to her knees, she was laughing hysterically like someone had told the funniest joke ever. The third one was another girl; at least she looked like one. Her entire face was covered to make her look like ninja, the only thing that revealed it was obviously a girl was the fact that she had a long blonde braid stretching down to the floor from the side of the cloth opening for her eyes..

"They're going to regret ever pranking us. No one will even guess we destroyed Todd's room." The boy said.

"Or searched through her diary, what kind of person has crush on And?" The girl with the blonde hair said.

"Strange names, what's yours?" Link cut them all off.

"Who are you?" The girl with the braid grabbed Link's collar.

"I'm Link, I saved Hyrule?" She let go of Link quickly.

"Sorry, I'm Regal, this is my sister Jake." The girl with the braid said, now called Regal.

"_Sister _Jake?" Link said.

"What's wrong with my name?" Jake cried her hair swinging into her face.

"Sorry about her, she can be a little protective at times. I'm Stone, and your friend over there is?" Stone gestured over to Piper, his hat falling away from his eye slightly.

"Piper, I've known Link for like ever..." Piper said feeling the awkwardness coming out of what she just said.

"Nice, so... do you want to come into town?" Regal asked. "It's defiantly worn down but, where else could our people go?"

Stone threw his hat to Jake and ran ahead like he hadn't done a thing to effect anyone. Jake starred down at Stone's floppy blue hat then realized that everyone was starring at her. She walked away without saying another word to anyone.

"Don't worry about her; she has a crush on Stone." Regal said noticing Link and Piper's confused faces.

Regal took off like the other two and Link ran after her. Piper stood still wondering if she should go or not, _was it a trick?_ Piper went anyway remembering all the other situations they've been in. A couple of supposedly nice strangers only hurt her once.

Piper exited the tunnel to reveal what used to be an abandoned run down town... Not anymore, it was like a modern day city except the building looked medieval like and it also looked like wasn't quite ready to be modern day just yet. The buildings were at least four stories, there were stores every four houses, and people swarmed the place like bees huddled together ready to chase you for knocking down the nest.

"How is it that there are so many people here?" Piper said. (This place had been here for one year that's true, the reason they were there was that they wanted one specific place to live rather than with the people of castle town.)

"We moved here a year ago when Daniel attacked castle town. We're magic makers for your information seeing how your face is also amazed by the size of our city. We used our magic to build it." Stone said greeting her.

"Wait minute, magic makers. I'm one too..." Piper's voice trailed off; again one piece was missing from her memory to make sense of what was going on.

"You must have it easy; we can barely actually use our powers. No one lets us; it's all trailed back to the most powerful one. Training won't help us to get there..." Regal joined in. "You guys have no idea what I'm talking about don't you?" Link shook his head. "The Queen of Chancess came up with the idea of training us than came up with a stupid motivation to get us going. We can't use out powers outside of the "school" or we get executed." Regal walked away quickly like she didn't say a thing.

"Who are the Chancess?" Piper asked.

"We are, that's our name. All anyone wants to do is escape though." Stone said. "The Queen Mailliw, or William backwards because she hated her name, has cruel rules. You don't live here so just follow what I do and what Regal does, don't follow Jake she's broken enough rules, also don't say anything unless we tell you to!"

"Got it, by the way what's with the opposite gender names and also that some names are things like, no offense, your name." Link asked.

Regal came walking back looking at small group of people led by one boy who looked as if he dove into a pool of mud.

"Our names were chosen from the history of our families. It's either the first warrior who came into your family, and there was only ever one girl warrior, although no one knows what happened to their family. Anyway, it's either that or it's the item used to propose to the wife of that person, in that women's case it was probably what was used to propose to them." Stone said.

"One more question, that's only two ways to name your kid, what if you had more than two?" Link asked.

"You would give them to the King, he or she would grow up without a name." Jake answered. "Although And got away with it. He got the special name."

"Regal, what are you doing?" Stone asked. Regal looked petrified now. "REGAL RING!" Stone yelled calling out her nickname.

"And found out we trashed Todd's room, he's definitely going to ask about it. Poor Todd, looks like her secret's out." Regal spoke quietly.

"And is a jerk, although we trashed my sister's room for a reason! We stole the family's insignia and we're going to get!" Stone yelled.

Jake hid behind a nearby wall afraid of And. Regal panicked, Stone flinched, Link stood there petrified, but Piper stood tall and wondered for a moment. _The only women warrior? Maybe I'm from here! _

And finally came over with a smirk on his face. "You thought you could get away with stealing the insignia huh? Ever think about, I don't know, leaving it there?" And said.

Regal stopped panicking and stepped towards And. "It's none of your business what we've been stealing. You do it too!" Regal grabbed And's collar and hoisted him into the air.

"Déjà vu moment!" Link screamed.

Regal's hand began steaming and And began to freak out. Someone screamed somewhere in the crowd. Regal dropped And to the floor. "Jake it's mom!" Regal whispered.

Jake stood up straight as a short woman broke through the crowd. Jake and Regal quickly stepped as far away as possible from the "incident" before their mother could notice. Their mother's mouth was wide open, obviously she'd seen everything.

"I didn't mean to I swear!" Regal pleaded.

"And, that's my cue to go tell on _you._" And laughed horribly as he stalked away evilly.

"And, stop walking, and bring it back." Jake's mother called.

"Oh you did not interrupt me in the middle of my catch phrase!" And screamed.

"You will not tell anyone what happened and no one likes your catch phrase!" Regal's mother yelled.

"Ok, just remember Regal, this isn't over." And stalked away and entered his house without another word...


	6. Chapter 6

Pit

"How do you stand in one place for an hour?" Palutena asked.

"SORRY, what just happened?" I looked around the room confused.

"I told you, you touched the crown passed out then woke up talking about how you needed to find Piper!" Palutena shouted.

"I remember now, so how am I going to leave?" I asked myself.

"If you wanted to leave I'm sure if Viridi and I worked together we could make a portal." Palutena said.

I jumped up and ran over to her screaming, "then what are we waiting for" into her face. Palutena pushed me on to the ground where I hit my head. (I've done that hundreds of times! Not like it did any actual damage!) I got up off the ceiling and fell upright staying towards the magical door. (Maybe not so much get I get these weird things where sometimes I don't make sense. It's like do I want chicken or turkey, then I said let's go to the zoo!)

"I can't do it right away because I'm at war with her!" Palutena said annoyed.

"What for, is she after the humans again?" I asked.

"Yes, here's how the story goes. So apparently (LIKE WHY WOULD HE DO THAT!) she saw a couple of people burning down one of her Reset Bomb forests. She had placed this one where no humans lived and was a barren wasteland. Out of anger she attacked so I jumped in to her little battle. Although once she teamed up with Medusa I didn't stand a chance. I'm losing without you Pit!" Palutena explained.

I laid my hand on her arm. "What's my first mission?" She smiled.

"They're planning to attack one of the towns I'll send you there!" Palutena ushered me out to the door.

Standing at the edge of the doorway all I could see was rubble. Just like level eighteen where when I see the temple after three years of being a ring. It was torn to shreds; all you could see was rock everywhere. "It used to be so beautiful, what happened?"

"Numerous attacks from Viridi's Forces of Nature." Palutena said.

"Well that's not my problem... For now... Do I still have a room here?" I asked.

"No... Anyway." Palutena said.

"Oh well, let's just take to the skies!" I screamed taking a few steps back then ran forward and threw myself out the door.

It was like I was skydiving down, or rather plummeting to my death. The power of flight never activated and as I fell I couldn't have ever felt as doomed as I do now. (Kind of, this has happened to me plenty of times. Hades almost killed me once... That counts, if I erase it... Stupid pen...)

"Palutena, when are you going to...?" I screamed.

"It's not working, I haven't done this in a while let me think!" Palutena yelled back.

Finally my wings sprang to life and I was back in the sky flying above the ground. I glided through the air the wind hitting my face. It was peaceful; nothing seemed to be in my way at that moment.

"I haven't done this in forever, even remembering everything the last time I flew somewhere was a year ago!" I said diving down into a cloud, (clouds are made of water you can guess what happened next!) I was soaked.

"Sorry Pit, forgot clouds were made out of water!" Palutena said.

"This isn't the first time, don't overreact. By the way, where are we going Lady Palutena?" I asked shaking my arm to try to get most of the water off.

"You'll remember once you see it! We're close so it shouldn't take long. " Palutena said.

"Pit's back?" Viridi's voice rang into the conversation. "Oh goody now I'll have someone pestering me while I kill off these other annoying humans. Now there will be two knives jabbing at my head!"

"Pit, why can't you just fly into a wall already? Palutena, do us all a favor and fly Pit up to space then drop him and we'll all watch Pit go face first into the concrete!" Medusa yelled.

"There's the love, nothing like someone yelling at you to get you pumped up for a war!" I said throwing my fist into the air.

"Looks like your stupidity is still the center of attention in your brain!" Viridi said.

"Hey I didn't say anything _that_ stupid yet!" I yelled at her.

"Pit has a point; he really didn't say anything stupid." Palutena pointed out.

"Let's catch up, what are you two up to this time?" Viridi asked.

"We're here to beat you in this war, isn't it obvious?" I said.

"Yes it's obvious but, we're trying to have fun. Stop ruining it!" Medusa yelled.

I began to descending towards the ground and then I saw the town. It was the first town from when I last fought Medusa. The first town she had attacked before.

I landed on the grass where all I could hear was the winds shaking the grass across the horizon.

"Looks like our main guest has arrived, let's treat him with a little of a performance." I around to see Viridi had projected herself to be gigantic. Her hair would've touched the ground if it was actually her and she held a staff that would've been touched the ridge of my nose.

"That thing couldn't actually hurt me right?" I said putting my hand through her staff.

"If I wanted it to, but that's not what I'm here for. Commanders, lead the forces of Nature to victory!" Viridi yelled.

Phosphora zapped herself right in front of me, Arlon stood right behind me, and Craggalanche came barreling out of the sky. He landed like meteor to my left, the ground shook and I crashed to the ground.

"Palutena I need a weapon! I can't defend myself!" I screamed.

"Here, use this one!" Palutena said.

The First Blade appeared in front of me. I grabbed it and turned around to first face Phosphora.

"Still relying on your old little goddess huh?" Phosphora said with her hand on her hip.

"Rely on what you can trust!" I said.

"Aw, Pit, you're not stupid anymore, where's the fun in that?" Phosphora struck me with a lightning bolt and everything went fuzzy.

Phosphora was a hazy blur; I could barely see a thing. I took the risk and wacked my head as hard as I could to see what would happen... My vision returned in time for me to dodge another one of her attacks.

"You just don't give up do you?" Phosphora said.

I raised my gun at her but she just disappeared behind my back. Swinging around I shot at her and she stumbled backwards. Phosphora countered me with a lightning bolt but luckily it missed. She tried again, at that moment I shot her crucially in the stomach. Phosphora clutched her stomach like she was about to throw up.

"How low is your health bar now!" I screamed.

"Talk about breaking the forth wall, sheesh, why don't you just tell the whole world your living in a video game!" Viridi said.

I ignore her criticism and kept fighting. Soon we were both worn out and I knew with one more blow, she'd finally give up. Running straight at her I drew out my blade and hit Phosphora with a melee dash attack. (One of the many ways you can attack in Kid Icarus Uprising.) She stumbled backwards and fell to the ground.  
>"That was only luck you know!" Phosphora disappeared in an explosion of lightning.<p>

Was it over, not even close? Arlon was behind me but I didn't care to look. He struck me down; I fell to my knees and went unconscious.

ab ef cd ef ab

I woke up in the exact same place I fell down. Arlon was starring down at me, everything was hazy. He looked blurry to me, like a big black blob. (Pandora was a big blue blob!) My vision crept back and I realized I wasn't even close to where I was before, somewhere completely different yet vaguely familiar.

"Where am I?" I looked around to see a small huddle to my left.

Viridi walked over to me looking worried. "Pit, do you think you can help us?" I starred at her, Arlon, one of _her_ commanders, just knocked me unconscious and you think there's a possibility I might help you.

"Where did you get the idea I would even possibly help _you?_" I said.

"Please, we really need the help!" Viridi said getting agitated.

"Next time think about asking before you kidnap me!" I got to my feet but instead fell to the ground hopelessly. "On second thought, just tell me what you need help with... I'm probably going to be here for a while."

"Perfect!" Viridi exclaimed. "I just need you to deliver a message to Medusa, she hasn't been listening lately."

"Well if that's it, then... I'm listening, I have a feeling it's a trick though." I said cautiously.

"Ok, tell Medusa that her stupid reapers are crowding my domain!" Viridi yelled. "Oh yeah, also you have been kidnapped." Viridi laughed evilly. (Like those evil people in those evil movies, what am I saying? Look up, PS spoiler alerts, Final Ghirahim battle; hopefully it will include his evil laugh as Demise is resurrected.)

I looked around at the people around me; they all had a rope in their hands. They tied me up tightly to a hook on the wall. There was no way of escaping any of this...

Din

"Please! Don't do it!" One of my victims kept yelling at me.

"Look you have two choices, join our army or watch your children get executed." I tried to reason with her. "One thing is obvious though, they'll die either way." I smiled.

"Have mercy!" I stared down at the hopelessly _confused_ women.

"I murdered my best warrior a few hours ago; you really think I'm going to listen to a peasant?" I snapped.

I walked over to the executioner, a.k.a Daniel. I motioned with my hand in the cut the neck kind of motion. He pulled over the lever and without a shred of guilt I began laughing as loud as possible at the women who was kneeling on the ground. Tears rolling down her cheeks she was so incredibly sad. Who cares though!

"Maybe next time you'll regret that little stand up, BTW try stand up instead of standing up. It will get you know where in life." I walked away letting the heels of my shoes hit the stone hard.

"What if I helped you look for those two people?" The women said standing up with her hands bound to the rope tied to the ground. Her hair was covering her face.

"What could you possibly do to help?" I said walking back over.

"I last saw them heading towards the side path leading to my little village. I can show you the way!" The women looked me in the eye.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"Fall, what's yours." She said.

"Din and next time don't talk back!" I shouted.

Daniel walked over. "I hate to be rude but, Fall I think I should show you the execution platform later."

"We aren't going to kill her!" I yelled.

"Before we jump to conclusions that I'm helping you, I have a price!" Fall said.

"Negotiating won't get you anywhere with her." Daniel said.

"No, no, no... I'd like to hear what she has to say." I said.

"I'll help you only if you spare my last child." Fall said.

"The people of your village only allow two children, what more could you have?" I yelled at her harshly. "Face it they're dead!"

"There's one left." Fall stood silently waiting for my answer. Nothing came, but slowly, I was about to make the biggest mistake for my plan ever. I shook her hand, but what I never asked was who they were...

ab cd ab

"If we're going to capture Link and Piper then we need Ghirahim!" I said sitting back down on the throne.

"Extinguish yourself." Daniel wasn't even listening; he was just looking down at his clipboard.

"Why do I need to?" I questioned.

"I'm afraid you'll light my plan on fire!" Daniel yelled.

"Wait a minute; if I don't want to I don't have to light anything on fire." Daniel still had his nose in the clipboard.

"It's a safety precaution, just do it and we can get this over with to discuss our plan." Daniel explained.

"Fine..." I did as he told and instantly felt the cold air surround me. "Is this how cold is all the time?" I said hugging my arms to find warmth.

"Now that that's over with, my plan is to find Ghirahim and have him help us when we get there." Daniel said finally moving the clipboard away from his face.

"We don't need to find Ghirahim; if you call him he should just appear, usually." I said.

"Do just say his name or~" Daniel didn't get to finish because right on cue Ghirahim appeared right in front of Daniel.

Daniel shrieked and ran right over to me to hug me for protection. Although the only protection he would get from this was the protection of the fact that he'd be burnt to a crisp. Daniel didn't move.

"Daniel if you don't let go I'm going to light on fire again!" I threatened.

Daniel let go and pretended nothing had happened. "Sorry about that." Daniel stood back in shame.

Ghirahim looked at me in confusion. "What's the problem?" He said.

"You're back!" I screamed with excitement.

"I don't have time to say hi, I have bad news..." Ghirahim said.

_Great, _I thought, _something else to bother me today. _I looked over at Fall sitting in the corner, she was just sitting there. A few hours ago she had been fighting back for what seemed like her life. It was only her children though.

I kind of like this one though, ready to do anything for me. Even if Fall _is_ against us she seems pretty fine with all this. It's as though she's playing a trick on us and waiting for it to all fall apart.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

"You know how Pit was in Kid Icarus?" Ghirahim started. "Palutena found him first, he can remember everything."

_What, _I turned around and saw how everyone looked. _How could Ghirahim let this happen? _"Seriously?" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes, but I have good news too. He's been kidnapped by Viridi. Their land is plagued with war just as much as Hyrule." Ghirahim said.

"Our place is much crueler than theirs though." I look back at Fall again. "Right Fall."

Fall scooted out of view so Ghirahim won't see her. "Another prisoner?" Ghirahim asked.

"Fall supposed to tell us where Link and Piper are." Daniel said.

"So why don't you go get her!" Ghirahim ordered.

Daniel sprinted over to where Fall was tied up. He cut the rope apart and dragged Fall out to where Ghirahim and I were standing. "Where are they?" I asked.

"I'm not going to tell you because I know you won't take me there. I will _only _be a guide." Fall responded.

"Have your way but just remember this." I said. "We will leave you in the flames of whatever place they're hiding in!"

Fall nodded, her own plan was coming into play. Although it involved a great sacrifice so far. There seemed to be no way out of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Link

Link looked around Stone's house. It was gloomy just like his cell but they needed a place to hide. The only flaw in Stone's hiding place was the fact that Piper was at Regal Jakes house. Link had no idea what anyone was doing.

Link stared out his window at all the traffic going through the city. _How is it that there are so many people in one street?! _Link thought. Then he saw Regal holding a shiny object in one of her hands. Piper trailed closely behind both of them looking horrified.

Jake and Stone were holding hands tearing through the thick crowd. They all seemed to be running from one thing, but what? Link's question was answered immediately when both And and one of the people from the group yesterday came running after them.

Then it hit Link, _Regal really did steal something. _Link ran down the stairs towards the door of Stone's and just waited posted right by the door handle.

"Who are you?" A voice from behind Link asked.

Link had forgotten Stone had a sister and that was mostly who was standing behind him. "Hi Todd." Link said.

"Who the heck are you and what the heck are you doing in my house!" Todd shouted.

Link could hear Regal screaming from outside the door and without hesitation opened for all four people.

"Shut it!" Regal threw herself against the door locked it and kept running down a stairwell leaving Link standing there in a state of utter confusion.

"Link," Piper called, "follow us!"

Link heard yet again another scream coming from outside the door. He went after Regal quickly running down the steps into a twisted hallway, through a tiny cluttered crawl space, and finally into a dimly lit room where everyone stopped. They all looked at each other in pure exhaustion, except Link.

"What happened out there?!" Link said.

"And tried to steal the insignia back from us, we had to get you and Piper here to tell you about it!" Jake said.

Regal flipped the shiny insignia around in her hands then looked up at Link. "You know the story or the warriors right?" Regal asked.

Link shook his head. "All I know about is that there was only one woman who was one." Link replied.

"Here's how the story goes." Regal said. "A long time ago Hyrule lived in peace and harmony but then a war started. They need all the Chancess they could get. All of the men were dragged out but one woman had attempted to volunteer herself..."

Stone interrupted. "They wouldn't let her in so she went off on her own. She fought hard and actually saved Hyrule from devastation."

"They recognized what she had done and even though she was never a part of their army they call her one of their warriors." Jake finished.

"Then we did some more research. We found out something amazing..." Regal said. "That same warrior's name was Piper. She was also the most powerful of her time and so is Piper."

Piper's mouth was open, she had so many questions but none could get answered. Link was thinking the same thing.

"If I am from here than where are my parents?" Piper said worried out of her mind.

"I'm so sorry to say this but..." Jake said trailing off. "No one has seen them in months."

Tears began to fill Piper's eyes, she couldn't handle it. Link watched her cry for a while; no one dared say a word. The insignia said it all though. It was the insignia of the long lost family. The one Piper belonged to... The one no one knew much about...

ef hg ef

Everyone stood staring out the window for a while. It wasn't safe here and they knew it. Constantly they took turns keeping watch for And or anyone else. Link kept wondering if they'd ever leave or this would be their lives forever.

"Hey Link, it's your turn." Stone stepped away from the window to let Link take his post.

Far away Link could see someone standing by a railing who seemed to be talking to the crowd. "Is that your so called 'queen'?" Link asked.

"Queen Mailliw, yes." Stone replied.

"Do you think she has anything on the subject of you know what?" Link asked.

Piper looked down at the wood floor. "You mean break into her nice little palace, then break into her library?" Jake asked.

"If that's what we have to do! The only question is if they even have a library." Link said.

"That sounds awesome!" Stone said getting up off of his feet. "This time we're using our magic. After we get everything, look it over, and leave, I'm never coming back to this dump! Even if they are trying to save Hyrule!"

"I'm in too, this will be awesome!" Jake said putting her hand in the center of nothing. Everyone got it though; Link put his hand on top of hers, then Stone then Regal... Piper still sat there silent.

"Come on Piper!" Link Pleaded. She still sat there. Link took his hand away and crouched down next to Piper. He hugged her but still nothing. "Piper think about this for a second. I went missing for a year! You went missing for a year! Where are we now?" Piper finally looked up at him.

"You're right... I just don't like the fact that they've both gone missing..." Piper walked over to the pile of hands sticking hers at the very top. Link did the same.

"Hyrule on three!" Regal said. "One, two three!"

"Hyrule!" Everyone screamed and ran down the stairs where Todd was standing there looking mad.

"Where do you think you're going?" Todd said with her hands on her hips. "If you think you can keep your little lie from me any longer, think again." And walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"This time we're not running!" Regal yelled holding a ball of lightning in her hand.

"That's illegal; do you want to get executed?" And said.

"After we ransack the palace here we're leaving forever." Jake explained.

Regal threw her lightning at And and he jumped. The area of wood he had been standing on lit on fire and the house began to burn down. Regal grabbed everyone and hurry out the door into the street.

"You guys run ahead, I'll catch up later!" Regal called.

"What are you doing?" Stone called back.

"I'm holding them off! Sorry about your sister!" Regal yelled.

They all ran through the endless crowd towards the castle wondering what was going to happen. The fire would definitely spread to other houses and even from where they were they could tell the palace was made of wood.

"FIRE," someone screamed, "there are people trapped in that house!"

They kept running and running until the crowd became thinner and they were standing in front of the palace. There was a black metal gate cutting people off from entering. Stone placed his hand on it and melted it until it was big enough for them to get through.

"They should rethink teaching us stuff like this." Stone laughed.

"Come on guys hurry!" Regal said bumping into Link.

"You're incredibly fast!" Jake remarked.

"So is the fire, now hurry!" Regal ran through the hole.

Regal sealed the gate shut again once everyone got through. Todd had caught up to them but stopped, there was no way in or out for her. They were perfectly safe.

"I'm telling the queen what you've done!" Todd ran off in anger.

Link looked around at everything; the door to the palace was guarded heavily. There was no obvious place in but everyone else headed in another direction. _How come they seem to know exactly where they're going yet I'm stuck? _Link thought. He just began following them instead.

Sure enough they did know exactly where they were going; a small opening in the wall of the palace was straight to his right. Being the tallest of the group Link had to duck his head down when entering the crack. The crack had led into a small tunnel with torches lining the walls.

Stone turned around and stopped everyone in their tracks. "My dad used to take me to the library here when he was working. Just follow me." Stone started walking away and everyone followed him just as he said.

They walked for what felt like an hour with Link constantly asking the same obnoxious question, "are we there yet?" Piper would always ask "are we almost there" and she would always get an answer. _They either don't like me or they're just simply annoyed. _ Finally Stone opened a huge door leading to what definitely was a library.

The shelves reached so high up you couldn't even read out the names. Sliding ladders, (I had always wanted to use one of those so one of the things we first did when she took us to the real world was visit a library. We were asked to leave...) were placed at each end of the colossal book cases.

"How would you find anything here?" Link said dumbfounded.

"There should be a scanner somewhere..." Stone said.

"Hey Stone, how much information do they have here?" Piper asked. "Anything out of the ordinary?"

"I once saw a book on this place where this thing called electricity is used." Stone said. _I am amazed he just said that and a few minutes ago he also asked where the scanner was sounding like it was an everyday item. _Piper thought.

"I'm from there, electricity is this... Huh it's actually really hard to explain... I hope this makes enough sense to you. We used electricity to power things much like a clock. It just works in a much more complicated way." Piper explained.

"I don't get it." Jake said.

"I found the scanner!" Stone yelled. _Thank you Stone for finding that, I could not have made that any more clear without a scientist. _Piper thought. "Regal, hand me the insignia. I just hope the alarm doesn't sound."

"Alarm?" Piper said.

"If you're looking up something they don't want you to the alarm sounds. If you get the good librarian she doesn't do anything." Stone said.

He dropped the insignia on a small platform, it glowed for a few seconds then the insignia was gone. A short woman came walking out of a small room holding it; she had a broad smile on her face. _Good librarian, right? _

"So you'd like to know about the Lence family?" The woman asked.

"Of course." Stone said.

"You're lucky you got me for this. The tale of the Lences is quite dark; they were very rebellious against how they had to follow Hyrule's laws and Chancess' laws at the same time. They hated how they weren't allowed to use their magic. You're here to read though not to listen to me talk about this." The woman said.

"My family is dark and rebellious?" Piper whispered to Link.

"It's over this way." Everyone followed the woman to a dusty part of the library where it looked like it hadn't been touched for years. She ripped away a ribbon tied to the bookcases that read forbidden.

"Everything you want should be in this book case over here. I can stay and help if you'd like." The woman said. "By the way my name's Grace."

"We definitely would need help with this. Anything you think would the most helpful?" Piper said staring up at the shelves.

"The top shelf to the right should have a very thick book on Piper Lence. She married a man named Ky Lence. I'm saying too much aren't I?" Grace said.

"You're perfectly fine." Piper said. "Link do you mind retrieving the book for me?" Link nodded.

"Link, I know much about your family. You born from a strange mix up in the hero blood line. Your father was the Hero of Time, there was a little time fault and your two sisters were born thousands of years ago, you were obviously born about fourteen years ago. Although I'm just ranting on again!" Grace said.

"It's fine, now I know." _Why didn't mom tell me? _

Link climbed up the tall ladder passing many books with different subjects depending on the shelf. The top shelf had all the biographies including one that had no date of death and two other's death's dating yesterday.

"How do these books get so much information so fast?!" Link yelled down.

"They're charmed, once new information comes it updates immediately." Grace explained.

Link scrolled across the shelf when he found one marked Piper. He opened it and began reading the last page:

Piper currently is trying to crack the case of who her family originally was, she has sent Link up to see if he can find the book on her great, great, great grandmother.

"These books are really up to date!" Link tossed it down and Piper caught it. "There's also one on Fall Lence and she doesn't have a date of death!" Link tossed that one down too. He grabbed the one he was looking for and went back down the long ladder.

"Do you mind if I go look up my family?" Link asked.

Regal looked at him, she didn't have anything to do either. Piper had the one on Fall, Stone had the one on the first Piper, and Jake was reading the one on Piper. The one on Piper was thicker than the rest.

"Do what you want Link, we're studying." Piper said.

"I can show both of you where the sections are." Grace said seeing how Regal seemed to want to too.

Grace led them a short distance away still in the forbidden section. This one was Regal's though. Grace then led Link far away from both of the other bookcases. She dropped Link of here near a towering one where every subject had two shelves.

Link climbed his way towards the top without a ladder sitting on the small space where there were no books. Link found Din's and opened it to the last page. This could help incredibly to know what they were up to.

Din has been following Fall to where Link and Piper are staying. (See Link book seventy nine for details on what he is doing.) Din is walking across Hyrule Field drawing closer to Link and Piper.

Link was shocked, he climbed up the book shelf to the top. He jumped across the tops of the book cases until he saw Piper. "Fall is leading Din straight to us!" Link yelled waving his book in the air...

Din

"Take a left over there!" Fall pointed over to a small cave where the entrance to the village of Chancess.

"They're hiding in a cave?" I said.

"That cave leads to the village they're hiding in." Fall explained. "I'll tell you who my daughter is once we enter."

I ran inside the tunnel Daniel and Ghirahim trailing behind me. I ran out to see a huge village crowded with people. "We're here! Are you going to tell me who she is?" I asked.

Fall hesitated. "Remember we shook on this! My daughter is..." Fall got cut off.

"Fall's back!" Someone screamed. "Finally she can die for what she's done!"

In my opinion this person was annoying; I threw up a wall of fire to cut them all off. "Continue..." I said.

Fall fell silent; she could barely get it out of her mouth. "My daughter's name is Piper, the one you're looking for..." Fall tried to run but was cut off by the flames.

"Clever, I would've never thought a peasant could be so brave." I said in shock just not showing it. "Why don't you die for what you've done?"

I threw the wall of fire down and shoved Fall away then put it back up again. "I did lead you to them though! They're in this village I swear!" Fall pleaded.

Again I let the fire wall down. I walked over to the crowd watching all their scared faces staring at me. This was perfect. Daniel and Ghirahim stood at either side of me and looked out.

"I will grant the one who finds Link and Piper a reward! Remember every reward comes with a price. I promise you, you will be rich beyond compare when this is over." My trick was simple; I promised them they'd be rich so I'll do that. What don't know is they'll die right afterward.

The crowd cheered and spread out until the streets weren't as crowded for people were searching their houses. Two people though stood in the road walking towards me. One of them had jet black hair and the other had light brown hair. It was like looking at opposites.

"Shouldn't you two be looking for them?" I asked.

"We know where they are, one of the people helping them is my brother Stone." The girl with jet black hair said. (Todd.)

"If you're lying to me be aware that the last hobby I was doing was watching people get executed." I pointed out. (Yes I have to say that.)

"We heard them talking about heading to the library in the palace. We even saw them open the gate. We kind of saw them melt it." Todd said. (Was she even listening?!)

"Ok stop saying we please!" I complained. "Where's the palace?"

The one with light brown hair (And) pointed toward the wooden palace. "It's over that way. Seeing that you're on fire, you might want to know the palace is wooden." And said. I smiled.

"Thanks for the tip." I laughed.

"You're going to burn down the palace?!" Daniel said reading my mind.

"Don't do that!" Todd pleaded. "Can't we make a deal?"

"I'm done with deals, they end horribly both ways." I pushed past them heading straight for the palace.

"Meet you there." Ghirahim disappeared.

I looked back at everyone standing there staring at me. Some people are cruel and I'm one of them. "Fall, Daniel, stay here." I said.

"If you light the palace on fire Piper would die." Fall said.

_Darn it, where did you go to school because you're really good at this. _I glared at her. She definitely had a point. "Fine."

I began walking only to hear footsteps behind me. Turning around I saw Fall standing there innocently. "You really thought I'd fall for that?"

"Well your name _is _Fall... I thought with a bit of hope." I groaned. "Follow me!"

I walked towards the palace absolutely positively, (Don't make fun of me I've always wanted to say that!) annoyed by Fall. Never have I met someone as clever as I am. The only other person would be Ghirahim but I don't know if I should call him a person or a weapon. (Spoiler Alert, when Demise is resurrected a sword is pulled from Ghirahim's chest, then he just kind goes into the sword.)

Where has my cleverness gone? Why has she entered my life? Why can't she simply die? _WAIT!_

Pit

The rope is cutting off the blood flow to my hand. I'm not kidding! My hand is bright blue and purple, it's so numb. Viridi began screaming from the other room. _Please let that be someone here to save me! _She rounded a corner and stood right in front of me.

Viridi didn't say a word and began untying me without a reason. Her mouth fell open. "How did your hands get so discolored?!" She held up my hand which was purple. I couldn't move it at all. She dropped it and my hand hit the wall, my hand stung.

"Why exactly are you untying me?" I asked.

"No one knows what to do with you; we're holding a conference about it." Viridi explained tugging me along behind her.

We kept walking in silence until Dark Pit came face to face with me. _I knew he was evil but I would've never expected he'd join the enemy. _I stared at him for a moment; he must've gone completely mad if he was helping Viridi. Last I checked his AR Card said unaffiliated.

"Hey Dark Pit, I couldn't find the paper you were talking about." A girl entered the room and I swear Dark Pit blushed!

"I left it on the on the table..." Dark Pit said. "It's in the, the, the..." Dark Pit blanked... I've never seen him so happy... The only time he smiles is if someone gets hurt. Specifically me... (If you asked Emily why he was her friend before all of this she would reply, "I have absolutely no idea but in some ways he's nice!" Yeah _some_ ways.)

"Dark Pit, where is the paper already!" The girl was beginning to get agitated.

"Sorry May, just blanked for a moment... It's on the table covered in books about plants, the only thing to read here." Dark Pit said leading May away.

I pointed in the direction they had just left with my mouth open then looked over at Viridi. "My best guess is Dark Pit has a crush on her." Viridi said. "Who knew someone as soul less as Dark Pit could fall in love..." Viridi held her hand to her cheek looking zoned out but still alert.

"I thought you were always cruel and mean but I guess you have a soft side towards love." I said.

"Where did you get the impression I was cruel and mean?" Viridi questioned.

"You threw giant Reset Bombs at the humans and waged war on the Underworld just because they were simply annoying." I pointed out. There were a lot more reasons it would just take too long to name all of them.

"We're almost at the conference room can't you just shut up so I don't have to hear you talk for bonus two minutes until you're gone?" Viridi said.

I stopped talking, she could go on forever if you yourself kept going. We walked silently through the halls of Viridi's palace. Each door we passed felt like a mile each, she was moving slowly, like she was trying to be cautious.

We entered the big room where, when Palutena had been possessed, I prepared for my numerous missions. (Really only about two.) Viridi stood at her doorway and looked down. Then it hit me, hard. "You're going to throw me off the edge aren't you?!" I yelled shocked. It was bad enough people taunted me all the time with the fact that I can't fly by myself, now that was the specific reason I would die... Great...

"We already had the conference, death by... Well Arlon said walking the plank but I don't know what to call it." Viridi said shoving me closer and closer to the edge.

"You're not really going to do this right? I mean we were friends right? RIGHT!" I screamed horrified.

"Yeah we _were _friends, duh!" With a final push Viridi shoved me off the end.

I was petrified... Everything was growing smaller and smaller the closer I came to hitting the ground... I expected something to save me, something... But this isn't a game anymore, it's life and life doesn't have to keep you alive because it planned it that way so the story could keep going. It ends whenever you end...

The ground came into view and like it was right in front of me I hit the ground... But I swear I could hear something, it wasn't a hallucination I saw something... It looked like a sword, then a necklace and then my crown... Piper's necklace... Finally I heard a quiet voice whisper something I couldn't hear. I really hope it wasn't important...


	8. Chapter 8

Link

Link panicked flipping through a ton of books to see if they should take it or not. It was an incredible time waster though and they didn't even have a book to take. Link gave up and tossed his book aside. Everyone stared at him.

"Guys we haven't found a single book to bring. Din's probably already in town and it seems like all we're doing is waiting for her!" Link yelled.

"Link's right, we have to leave or else Din's going to be here any second!" Regal agreed.

"Marco!" Someone yelled.

"Speaking of Din, I bet that's one of her "friends."" Piper said cleaning up everything.

"Why would someone yell Marco for no apparent reason?" Stone said.

An easy answer would be to tell them Din was really strange all the time and often acted like a real world teenager, but that couldn't explain it enough. (The person who was talking was Daniel, I feel bad for him. He didn't listen to Din...) Din was the kind of person who you always wanted to be on her good side. After all she murders whoever she hates.

"Polo!" Link yelled trying to see if he could trick Daniel.

Piper held back a laugh but it didn't work and she burst out in what sounded like a dying animal. Mostly because she was trying to stop.

"Link I know it's you!" Daniel yelled back.

"Oh snap!" Link yelled. One thing he loved to do was mess with people or taunt them. "Guess we'll just have to run!"

Link walked over to the bookcase next to the one they were using before. "Help me push it down." He whispered. (Link didn't know where he got his idea from. Although he only can't remember. It was a scene from his favorite movie where they tipped over a ton of bookcases in a library to stop... I forget the rest...)

Jake ran over first and began to push. Everyone else joined putting everything into it. Grace however stood off to the side watching them... Backing away slowly... Grace stood by the wall her hand on the lever to the alarm.

Link noticed Grace right away and immediately wrenched her hand away from the lever. Grace grabbed hold of the lever with her other hand. Link tried to rip her away but it didn't work and she pulled the lever down... The alarm sounded like nails on a chalkboard only louder and more ear piercing.

Everyone dropped to the floor, even Grace. This was no simple alarm to warn people of intruders, it was meant to knock them out. As everyone else began to go unconscious Link stayed awake. It was like torture though, he could hear the screeching no matter how hard he plugged his ears.

The alarm stopped... Link looked over at the alarm on the wall and saw the lever had been turned up... But by who?

Din

Walking through the halls Fall led me past so many doors. It was getting really annoying and I began to feel as if she was just trying to procrastinate. Although she keeps saying we're almost there. She has proven herself honest so I know best to just follow her. I really hope she doesn't realize that though.

Daniel came sprinting towards us with a smile on his face. Immediately I knew. "Where are they?!" I yelled.

"In the library!" Daniel said. "I had to shut the alarm off to actually get out of there."

"Oh, that was that screeching sound!" I said.

Fall kept walking. I followed hoping she was leading us to the library. Then she turned around. "It's through this door." She kicked it open, ran inside, and disappeared.

I ran in next stopping first to gaze at all the bookcases. (Like any normal person would do!) The place was gigantic. I've never seen so many books before ever. (I got my education from my mother, I've only read ten books before.)

"Fall!" I yelled hoping she didn't run off.

"Yes your _highness? _" Fall said talking rudely. "What do you need? Someone to guide you everywhere? I've gotten you here, now you can look for them yourself." Then she disappeared...

"Not funny!" Daniel yelled. I scowled at him.

"We don't need Fall." I looked at the tops of the bookcases and realized that you could probably stand straight up on top. Except maybe me. But I began climbing the ladder anyway. Daniel followed.

"Hey where do you think Ghirahim is?" Daniel asked.

"He said he'd meet us here, just be patient..." I said.

I reached the top and started jumping from bookcase to bookcase. We had to them before Fall, or else.

Link

Link tried to shake everyone awake, except Grace, but they wouldn't budge. He tried kicking them but that was unsuccessful. Then of course he tried screaming in their ears. After that Link took thick books and slammed them shut being yet again unsuccessful.

Link gave up and sat there hoping no one would come too soon. Just as he sat down though like he jinxed it a ton of footsteps came running towards him. _Great _Link looked into the isle between the two bookcases they were stationed by.

It wasn't any of his enemies though. "Who are you?" Link asked.

The person, (Getting this out of the way... It's Fall.) stopped walking when she saw Link. Fall looked at the group of people then back at Link and kept doing the same thing.

Link realized what she thinking. "I didn't hurt them... Just tell me your name." Link asked again.

"It's Fall, and might I ask you yours?" Fall said.

"Link, most of the people in Hyrule already know who I am so let's skip to the end where you ask..." Link paused.

Fall immediately got it. "What happened..."

"The alarms went off and if you're not on Din's side then help me move everyone" Link asked wanting to get straight to the escaping part of his new plan.

Fall started to pull Regal and Stone away while Link grabbed Piper and Jake. Before Link got far though something caught his eye. In the mess of books strewn across the floor one of the spines of a book popped out.

"Is your last name Lence?" Link asked. He hadn't meant to say anything.

Fall was stunned and that's when Link knew that he definitely shouldn't have said a word. "You don't have to answer that!" Link quickly said.

"Do you know who Piper is?" Fall quickly asked.

"If by Piper you mean this girl then yes." Link said pointing to Piper.

Piper looked horrible, her jeans were ripped and covered in mud, her hair was tangled into knots but it didn't affect her over all face appearance. (Yes I had to point this all out even though the following sentence says it all.) She simply looked disheveled. Link thought about saying she was someone else for a moment, he didn't want Fall to overreact. The last thing anyone needed was another enemy.

Finally everyone started to wake up. Link was relieved, he didn't have to talk to Fall anymore... Hopefully. Once everyone had awoken they _all_ stared at Fall. Then at Link like he'd done something wrong. "What?"

"Who's this?" Jake questioned raising her eyebrow.

_Should I tell them? _Link thought. _What will Piper say? Will she be glad or mad? _"This is Fall." Link said muffling his voice a bit.

"I'm Fall." Fall said looking at Link strangely.

Piper's eyes went wide. "Fall Lence, right?" Piper asked. You could tell her heart was racing.

"Yes, I've been looking for someone, Link says that person's you." Fall said.

Something suddenly interrupted their conversation. There was a loud crackling sound coming from behind and immediately Link knew. "She's set the library on fire."

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Din, who do you think?" Link said.

"Hey bro, having fun down there?" Din said staring down at everyone like a hawk. This time she was sure she had them.

Link drew his sword out. "Oh no need to do that, I'm not going to murder anyone." Din said taunting him.

"Prove it then. I know it's a trick, _you _may not murder anyone but someone else could for you." Link said his sword still out.

"Well it looks like my secrets out, everyone knows I mean the opposite of what I say half the time." Din said. "I assure you though this part is true." Link could tell what she meant. "At least not specifically at the moment."

Din threw fire at the ground encircling Link entirely. "Link!" Piper screamed. Link wasn't fooled. He stepped out of the fire. Din was shocked.

"You can't hurt me, you're not powerful enough without the whole triforce of power." Din was frightened, for the first time ever someone knew _all _her tricks.

Din took a step back, this was not going right. Link was supposed to be trembling, down on his knees, crying or something! Link began climbing the bookcase, and that's when Din ran...

Din

My mind was screaming at me, calling me a fool_. How could I let that one shard slip away? I thought Link forgot about that! _Link once had tried to take my Triforce piece away and he almost succeeded. But I cut him off, one shard had gone somewhere but I don't know where. I've searched and searched but never, ever found it.

I was petrified. Then I remembered something, Link tried to take it away from me during the war, the one we erased from his memory. He shouldn't be able to remember. "He shouldn't remember!" I yelled.

"Remember what?" Link asked confused.

"How come you remember that you can't be hurt by me unless I have the full Triforce of Power." I asked jumping to the next bookcase.

"I honestly don't know, it just flicked on in my head." Link said following close behind me.

"Something like that doesn't just flick on in someone's head! You remembered something you shouldn't have!" I screamed, he sword had whacked me in the arm. The cut was really deep.

_This can't be happening... I can't be this weak... _I stopped clutching my arm. "I may not be able to fight right now..." I said hoping he wouldn't try to hurt me again. _Come Ghirahim! _"But I'm not alone..."

Link grew silent waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. I clutched Piper's necklace, I was wearing it only because I knew it had to be useful for her. Clutching her necklace suddenly made me remember something. (It's all about what you remember, remembering is their key to unlock the hidden door.)

I was six, clutching my own necklace, my sister Nayru was practicing her ice powers. Of course I was heat so I melted everything, everything she tried. I was jealous, she had Wisdom, all I had was Power at the time. I couldn't find any use for it.

"Mom, tell Din to stop melting my ice!" Nayru screamed.

Farore came running in a bundle of leave sitting in her hand. "Din come here." She said walking away.

I ran along behind her hoping she was going to tell Nayru to stop being a tattle tale. "Stay right here and don't leave until I tell you." Farore said.

A time out was not what I had been expecting. I was only six, Nayru had ruined my world ever since she was born. But I never bothered to think about my other sibling. Farore had told me he simply disappeared, I wasn't fooled though. This kid was alive and I intended to figure out who he was.

"Mommy..." I asked. (Wasn't I so cute?!)

"When you're in time out you can't talk." Farore said winding her bundle of leaves around the tree in the center of the room.

"But it's important!" I pleaded.

"What Din?..." She said annoyed.

"Remember my younger brother you said disappeared?" I asked Sitting on my feet in the small chair.

"I've told you, he disappeared." Farore said leaning against the tree facing away from me.

"But, he couldn't have simply disappeared right?" I asked.

"Din we're done talking about this." Farore walked away without another word leaving me inn complete confusion. Still I didn't want to give up.

When I was fourteen in my small cabin in Hyrule. I often sat in there because Everyone rejected me at my own house. One day a voice drifted through the window and I looked out to see someone walking around with someone else. They seemed happy.

The first one seemed tall for his age, like me, his hair was dirty blonde, Like mine used to be. My hair was turning red, I hated it. The final detail I noticed was his eyes. Blue, just like mine used to be. It has to be a coincidence. I told myself.

"Hey," he said to the other one, "you said you'd tell me who my parents were on my eighth birthday." He said.

Missing parents? "Today's." I whispered to myself. I ran over to my calendar, I had marked my missing siblings birthday on it, I was curious. "It's today."

_It has to be him. _I thought.

"What do you mean!" He yelled. I ran over to the window again.

"I don't know who they are..." The other said his head down. "You just appeared in the woods one day... I'm sorry."

The boy looked at the ground too. "I'm sorry Link..."

"Link!" I screamed. "Not him..."

I tore through my books shocked at what I just heard. Link was the one who always killed the one person who wielded my Triforce piece. It never had a chance.

Link left leave the other person behind. I opened my door... He was shocked at first not knowing where I came from. "Who... Who are you?"

"I'm tired of everyone thinking the Triforce of Power isn't good enough. If you only gave it chance!" I screamed. It didn't make sense to him.

"I... I... What?" He said.

"Maybe this will help you understand." I tried getting fire in my hand but it wouldn't work. I tried again using everything I had. But instead I lit myself on fire.

The man freaked out. I stuck out my hand simply touching his shoulder. He suddenly fell over, dead. It was the hottest I could've ever gotten then. He couldn't stand it. He died.

I smiled, this was my purpose, the evil one.

"Uncle!" Link yelled.

"Shut it!" I screamed. "Your uncle's dead." I laughed. "See you later, I hope you take this as a warning never to search for your family." He ran...

ab cd ab

I laughed, "remember when your uncle died." I looked back at Link standing next to me.

"Yes..." Link said loosening his grip on the sword.

I stopped my mouth half way open to say the next word when I realized how loose his grip was. _If I shake the ground he could drop it. _So that's what I did. The ground began shaking and Link dropped his sword. I reached out for it but Link shoved me back.

"Chase?" I asked.

"Chase." Link said knowing exactly what I meant.

"GO!"

We tore at the sword as it slipped off the bookcase and fell to the ground. I was the first one to jump for it, Link came in after me and grabbed it first. Regal had to interfere though and run through to block me from the sword.

"Regal, this is between Din and I, you just follow me!" Link yelled.

"Think you'll be able to escape huh?" I said. _Ghirahim. _I thought.

I knocked the sword out of Link's hand and the chase continued. This time I got it first. Link tried to hit it from my hand but I had it... I swung it at his face, the tip was pointing straight him. "I think I've got it now, it's mine."

Link stood completely still, it was a life or death situation and he knew if he ran something bad was bound to happen. "Ghirahim?" I said.

"I've been behind you the whole time, you can handle yourself." Ghirahim said walking in front of me. I was astonished I hadn't noticed.

"Now that Link's lost his sword, tie him up." I said.

Daniel stood directly behind Link. I was amazed that they all had been so sneaky. Daniel smiled at me then ripped the shield off of Link's back. He was vulnerable from all sides, no one seemed to be showing up, he was bound to be captured.

Din held the rope's end and Ghirahim tied Link up tightly. Even though I should be happy about this, it still felt strange seeing him so beat down. Link just stared down at the floor like he'd lost his best friend. (Pit was his best friend, at that moment he couldn't even remember who that was.)

"Link!" Piper called.

Link turned his head. Piper stood far away but not far away enough that you couldn't see her clearly. "Get her." I said. Piper's eyes went wide.

I grabbed Link and pulled him away from the scene. If he could see what was going to happen to Piper it may not turn out very well. Whatever was to happen she wasn't going to leave without Link. I had to get away quickly before anything happened.

"Wait!" Piper screamed. "Take me! I'm more important that he'll ever be! You can take away my magic, I don't care just let him go!" I stopped. This was a good offer, but I won't fall for anything ever again.

"Maybe you're telling the truth." I said. "But I'm not taking any more chances. Link's coming with us and that's it."

"But..." Piper said.

"That's it!" I screamed spreading a fire all around. It caught the bookcases on fire, I don't want her to follow.

"Piper." Link said.

"What!" Piper yelled panicked.

"Like you said you're more important." Link said. You could tell he was sad.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Piper tried to explain.

"I know what you meant! That's why I'm telling you to run!" Link yelled.

Piper started to cry, but she didn't let it get to her and ran. Four more figures followed behind her, and then... They were all gone...


	9. Chapter 9

Pit

I opened my eyes to see black. I opened and closed then blinking quickly seeing no difference at all. _Am I alive? _Looking around I still saw nothing but black. _Alone again. _

There were three objects in front of me all of a sudden, I wondered if this was a dream. A wisp of air blew away the objects and something else formed. A dragon flew in front of me watching me as it went in circles over head. Like a vulture it came closer and closer the more circles it flew.

"Are you the angel who's wings don't work?" The dragon asked. "The one they call Pit?"

I jumped, it could actually talk. "Yes... How do you know who I am?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm your dragon that watched you as you grow up, like a guardian almost." The dragon said.

_Like a stalker. _I thought. "Why though?" I asked, this was just getting even more confusing.

"Sometimes a dragon is supposed to save the hero, you must save your friends memories before they fade away... I'm here to help." The dragon said.

"I'm dreaming." I said. "You're just a figment of my imagination."

"You're not dead if that's what you're thinking... Open your eyes Pit." The dragon said.

"My eyes are open!" I said confused again.

"No they aren't."

I looked around confused, then closed my eyes and opened them again. He was right. My eyes were never open. I was riding on the back of the dragon I had been talking to in my dream. The dragon was white, something I couldn't see before. He seemed young for he wasn't at all boney. His wings went out a long distance and I swear you could walk on them with enough room for five other people.

We were soaring in the sky above the clouds, the sun was setting close by. It was so beautiful I had forgotten the objects. All I could think of was how gorgeous everything seemed.

"Now your eyes are open." The dragon said. I sat up still in awe of the sky's beauty.

"How come I'm not dead?" I asked looking down below, still only clouds. "Didn't I hit the ground?"

"You did... But sometimes it's not too late... Look at your leg..." The dragon was incredibly mysterious and for some reason I was afraid to look at my leg...

I looked down slowly... Just as he implied, it was broken, it had been twisted in the most angle you could think of before something breaks. "Is that fixable?" I said a little disgusted.

"That's not it... You fell from an incredibly tall height." _Great, _I thought, then began looking at my arms. They were perfectly fine.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The dragon looked back at me. "Remember 'you fell from an incredibly tall height' you're hallucinating."

I looked harder, still nothing. "I can't see anything you're talking about."

The dragon ducked down from the clouds hurling itself towards the ground. "Hey dragon! I keep forgetting to ask you your name!"

"I don't have a name." The dragon answered.

Our landing was harsh, at least for the dragon. He stuck the landing still and left me unharmed. "You've awoken too early, you cannot see correctly." The dragon said.

"How's that possible?" I asked.

"You've never had a parent before ever have you? I know... Whenever you were sick you took care of yourself, that's why you had to stay awake... Even Palutena wouldn't do anything... But now you have someone so do as I say! And Rest..." I was amazed, this dragon I had never met before cared about me so much.

All I did was nod and slide off his back. _Dragons, _I thought, _I never thought they could be this awesome... _

The ground was hard, but the grass was warm and comforting... I could tell that, that fall may have actually made me sick because I fell asleep right away... And dreamed of a better time...

ab ef ab

"Piper!" Link called.

"What Link?" Piper turned around.

"You know what today is right?" Link said sounding excited.

"Our friend anniversary, I'm very aware of it. But where's Pit? He has to be here! He's a part of the friend triangle!" Piper said.

"I'm right here!" Pit yelled. "Where are we going today!"

The three of them laughed all of a sudden, something they never got but always did.

"Lake Hylia." Link answered. "I'm going fishing..."

Piper giggled behind her hand. "You are, I'm not!"

"Well you're my girlfriend not my best friend, you don't have to do everything I do." Link said.

"I'm not going with you either. Last time ended in disaster." Pit said.

"Come on guys stop killing time! Girls talk for a long time but you guys are freaks!" Piper said agitated.

"We should walk." Link said in a British accent.

"Oh that would be the most superb!" Pit said jokingly with another British accent then they both looked over at Piper whose face was bright red. She was laughing so hard she couldn't stop.

"And what tis your opinion." Link said still with the accent.

Piper tried talking but ended up laughing again. "I must say the metro is quite delightful." Piper managed to say in a British accent like the other two.

"You're out numbered therefore, we walk." Pit said.

Link and Pit looped their arms together and began walking away. Once they looked at each other though they burst out laughing. Tears in their eyes they were having so much fun.

"What's next, we act French?" Piper laughed as they began walking.

"Country?" Link suggested.

"Like we're royal!" Pit laughed. "Like how Zelda treats everyone!" Link laughed at this the most.

"Link can be the peasant..." Piper laughed.

"Who hasn't eaten in a month." Pit said.

Link laughed along even though he was being made fun of. "She can cast me off with her simple who cares about a peasant quote!"

"Link tree!" Piper yelled.

"Huh?" Link went face first into a tree.

"Are you all right?" Piper yelled.

"Fine, like always when this happens, fine." Link got up again and they continued.

"You've gotta stop doing that!" Pit said.

"You don't think I've been trying." Link said. "Call me a cluts I don't care it's true though."

We joked about everything... If only it had lasted longer.

ef hg ef

I woke up again a little sad, I wanted my dream to continue. Up until the part when we all got kicked out of castle town for the day for scaring everyone... We all fell asleep with each of us in one of the different parts of Hyrule field.

When I looked around I realized it was a dream. Also it was in third person, but it felt realistic enough to me...

But this isn't a dream anymore and I have to wake up. Everything around me is just as I left it except it was now dark out. It was a full moon and the air was cold. Whenever I breathed out a small cloud appeared. The ground was even covered in frost...

_It must be close to winter, _I thought, _it's never this cold during the night. _

The dragon was flying over my head like in my "dream." It was quiet and peaceful. I shivered though because it was so cold. I couldn't enjoy it. "Dragon!" I yelled to see if I could get his attention. I really wish he had a name, it's really strange to call something what they are. It was like calling someone you know human.

The dragon couldn't hear. I would've stood up but my leg stung, and so did my arms which surprisingly were a little bit at an odd angle. "Dragon!" I tried yelling louder watching my fog like breath disappear.

Still he couldn't hear. "I give up." I sighed.

The dragon started lowering towards the ground, _did he really only hear that? _When he dragon landed he looked at me funny. "Give up on what?" He asked.

My jaw dropped. "Are you..." I stopped myself quickly. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to call him deaf. "Nevermind... It's really cold out."

"Maybe if you built a fire you'd be fine." _Maybe he's an ice dragon._

"Are you an ice dragon or something?" I asked.

"No, why would you think that?" The dragon asked.

"If you were a regular dragon you could make the fire yourself." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Well I am a fire dragon... But I want to see if you can handle yourself." The dragon responded.

My eye was twitching, he wanted me to build a fire with a broken leg and arms. "But you said you watched me grow up." I said angry.

"I want you to show me that even when there's help nearby or right next to you..." The dragon said. And then I got it.

I nodded and slowly got to my feet, even though they stung. I couldn't see a forest nearby and I really wanted, no, needed to sit down, but I pushed through it. "Can you at least tell me where a forest is?"

"To your right, remember to look for a light when you've gotten everything... Since I know you're terrible with constellations." The dragon said taking off into the sky again.

"To my right..." I looked over to my right and saw a silhouette of what probably was a forest, but it looked like a bush. Either way I headed over there anyway.

It didn't really make sense to me about my whole situation. The dragon never told me where he came from, he just appeared. It was a possibility Palutena sent him and just made all the watching stalker stuff up. But still, it didn't make any sense.

The dragon was still close by, I felt like he was watching me... _Watching me, Palutena simply found me when I came here... How come she can't see me now..._

"OW!" I screamed, I tripped over a rock and tried to save myself with my arms. My leg hurt even more.

The walk was painful but I made, finally, made it to the forest... The ground was covered in thick fog... I had a feeling he just wanted me dead. I could just take a few twigs from the outside but something seemed strange about the woods.

I took a step into the fog... "Don't!" Something screamed. I took another step in... "Do you not get kid!"

"I'll have you know I'm more than twenty years old!" I screamed back... "I just look a lot younger than I actually am..."

"Oh well that's nice... How old?" It said.

"I'm not going to tell you that!" I said. (I was thirteen at heart when I met Piper and Link. Then they caught up and I kind of grew up with them...)

"What are you?" The voice said sounding really close.

I ran in hoping to get farther away from whatever was talking to me. Then something grabbed my wings and I froze. "You're an angel huh?" The voice asked.

"What are you then?" I asked turning around so the voice would stop grabbing my wings.

"That's confidential, let's just say my name's Vanessa and I've lived in this forest my whole life..." Vanessa said.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" I said.

There was just simply silence. The fog began to clear and Vanessa was gone... But then I heard her voice again... "Follow me, I'll help..." It was a trick, definitely a trick but followed her voice anyway...

Piper

Piper stared around the room, there was one person missing and it just didn't feel right without him. But he was gone for now and she couldn't do a thing about it. "Why would he just give up like that..." Piper said to herself. Everyone looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" Stone asked.

"Nothing..."

Stone just shrugged and looked away. He had been telling stories all night long. The one he was telling now was about two people who discovered the truth about their land. "It started with one man who was trying to take back what was rightfully his. But the story is still occurring I can't go on any farther."

"What kind of story would that be then?" Jake questioned.

"It was in the library, I have it right now, someone named Lear." Stone grabbed the book out of a bag. It had the name Lear etched on the side. Jake grabbed it intrigued.

Regal slid next to Zandrea like a best friend might when the other's down. "You know he'll come back... It'll just take time."

"Time in which I can't wait. What if he dies, what if he's being tortured, what if ..." Zandrea stopped unable to come up with anything else.

"You know he's strong enough, he's not going to die. Any torture that he endures, is for keeping you safe. He will return and I promise you, he'll be fine." Regal finished and left Zandrea to think about everything she'd said.

"I'm not going to stand for this... I'm going to go find Link..." Zandrea stood up abruptly. "You all think he's strong enough, yes it's true but he doesn't know how to escape. I know him, and he's only a half... I'm the other half, I need to find him to make the whole.

Din

I looked into Link's blue eyes while he looked into my red eyes. He knew my intentions, he knew everything. A brother as clever as I was. Just not as smart. "We both know exactly what I want. You are to get me what I need or else."

"Only if you give me my memories back." Link said.

"I'm making no more deals with you. Or anyone else. I thought I've made that clear." I scowled at him.

"Lock me up and throw me away, torture me all you want you'll never find your stupid Triforce of Power." Link resisted.

I lit my hand on fire, but he still knew and did nothing. I flew around and looked at Daniel it was his turn to try, not that it would work with him. He stood up from the floor and got face to face with Link.

"You going to talk?" I slapped my face this was already off to a horrible start.

Link actually laughed a bit. "I'm not telling you anything. Now that I know it's been Din and Ghirahim all a long I know that you've just been the model, trying to look powerful."

"I give up! He's just insulting everyone!" I screamed. Link laughed again.

"Wait I haven't tried yet!" Ghirahim said. "I know his weak point even though he's not my target."

"You can try but I doubt you'll get much out of him." Daniel and I stepped aside and Ghirahim stood in front of Link.

Link looked up at him with a smirk. "You think you're so clever but really you have a weak mind."

"Not true..." Link said... He only talked in short sentences his arms were bound to his side just as his words up until he made his point.

"Tell me you didn't come here because you were trying to keep Zandrea safe." Ghirahim said.

"I won't deny it."

"Then you be pretty upset if you found her dead right?"

"What do you think."

"What I think is that if you don't go find that shard you will be watching Zandrea suffer and die right in front of your eyes. I know her, she's my target. I attack at night and find her. You've got it right?"

"What you don't know is that I can tell a lie from a mile away. You need Zandrea so why would you kill her?"

"Dang it... I'll return your memories..."

"Not enough..."

"Look into my eyes and tell me I'm not lying when this is over. She is my enemy I'm not directly affiliated with these two therefore I may do whatever i want with her. You will see her blood if you do not do as I say. I will cause her no harm until you get us that shard. We will return enough of your memories so you can at least locate the shard and if you do not do so you get it."

Link stopped, you could tell he was thinking very critically, he couldn't escape this. "You aren't lying, I will find that shard... Only if you at least give me this... I want to know what I actually am to Zandrea."

"Deal..." Ghirahim untied Link and they shook hands. My mouth fell open, he was completely right about everything.

I walked over to Link and threw my arm around him. "We're in business guys. But first you have to go back in that cell for awhile got it?"

"If I can wander Hyrule freely afterwards than it's fine..."

_I've never seen him like this... _I shoved him along and threw him into his old cell, the pitch black one. I ran back into the throne room and sent Daniel to get all the guards. I sat down exhausted in thought. _We finally have him on our side. At least for now, he's still against us but until he gets that shard we don't harm him and he doesn't harm us._

All the guards came storming in a halted before the throne. "I've gathered you here to inform you about something. You can no longer hunt down Link or Zandrea or any of their companions traveling with them until I say. If you even scratch one of them I will kill you! GOT IT!"

"Yes Din... " The lead guard said.

"Then go!" I yelled.

I watched them all file out, when I glanced over to the hallway where I had lead Link to his cell I saw something shining but I had no idea what it was. When it disappeared I just forgot about it.

Link

Link stood in his cell unable to see a thing. Suddenly the door creaked open. A girl stood on the outside. Her hair was pure white and her skin was slightly tan. Her hair was down over her eyes but he still slightly recognized her. She tossed something in and it skidded across the floor hitting his foot.

Link examined it, it had a purple hilt and was wrapped in a green cloth. Around the bottom part of the blade the hilt went up like wings. On top of that the Triforce was engraved in the blade.

"The Mastersword?" Link said. It had been taken away from him when they first captured him, he hadn't seen it since. "Where was it?"

"In a heavily guarded room, I suggest you take it and go." She began to shut the door but Link quickly threw his foot into it. "What?"

"Who are you?" Link asked confused.

"A friend..." The girl quickly kicked Link's foot back inside the cell and shut the door.

Link sat there and waited until her footsteps died away to go looking for his sword. His hand went across the dirty floor until they finally met the blade, but something happened and he collapsed on to the floor.

aefb

Link stared across an open field. He was confused, _did I pass out? How did I get here?! _There were two people in the distance, one looked like exactly like him. He raced over to them then froze when he saw who the other person was.

_I remember this! _The other one was Din, they had been fighting and Link knew exactly what was to happen. The other Link struck Din's arm with his sword and she stumbled back. She fell down and Link ran over ready to strike again but Din tackled him down.

It was strange to see it all like this, it had to be telling him something. Link grabbed Din's hand... Trying to hold her down he struck her hand. He was trying to get the Triforce of Power from her, but it wouldn't work. It only popped up for a second before Din threw Link up against the cliff wall and knocked him unconscious.

The Triforce piece cracked and shattered... One shard disappeared... This was what he had to find... The scene began to fade away as Din dragged Link back to the castle where he had escaped... And that's when he must've forgotten everything.

ecdf

I woke up with a start, the Mastersword was grasped tightly in my hand. Footsteps suddenly came sprinting down the hallway. Panicking I chucked my sword at the wall this just made the footsteps go faster. The door was torn open to reveal yet another stranger, but this one _was _a stranger.

The stranger first saw the sword when he opened the door. "Where and how did you get that?" he asked suspicious. His hair was brown and grey at the same time and his eyes were green and he looked angry.

"I don't know..." I lied. "I didn't even see it until now." This didn't convince the guard though. He tell straight through my lies that none of this was true.

"How where did you get that sword?"

"Someone put it in here..." This much was true. But it wasn't enough.

"You know exactly what I'm asking! Stop this and tell me who gave it to you!" Demanded the guard.

_Bleach Blonde... _"Sarah." I hoped the guard wouldn't know who that was.

"Sarah... Who's Sarah?" A sudden hand pulled the guard away. It was Ghirahim again...

He stared down at me with questioning eyes. "We need more information. You either give us what we want or you get tortured... One or the other I suggest you give us what we want... Or else."

I got up with the Mastersword in my hand, this time I didn't collapse. This wasn't a good thing though. He knew I had my memories back now... "You have some explaining to do there..."

I let out a weak laugh and walked out the sword still in my hand. The guard tied my hands together and took the sword away. Before I could complain another guard came and threw his spear up at my back. I was getting questioned and by all the measures they were taking I knew it was serious. Ghirahim lead our small group through a series of hallways and rooms until we finally stopped in a pitch black one.

I couldn't see a thing, I had no idea what was around me, I just hoped it wasn't anything horrible. "What am I doing here?" I asked.

"I want to know a few things... Especially about the war." Ghirahim said somewhere behind me.

"Which war the resent one... There's been a lot of wars." I said as something was thrown at my back.

"You know which war because someone gave you that sword!" Ghirahim screamed.

"In what way, I know everything now... Zandrea and I were in a relationship... Pit and I were best friends, Din has a crush on Daniel. You my friend have arachnophobia."

"Tell me everything about that war." Ghirahim stood right next to me now, his voice was loud in my ear.

I had to think, this wasn't going to be short, He wanted to know everything that happened. "It started when the guards came to get me. Zandrea was out with Pit trying to find his Dragon."

Ghirahim quickly cut me off. "What Dragon?"

"A dragon. All Pit told me was that the Dragon was his, he found it when he was out with Lexi once. Don't know who that is. But he was looking for his dragon that's all I can remember, my brain is still fuzzy." I closed my eyes trying to remember more but nothing came. I though harder only to find nothing. "I can't remember..."

Suddenly my head hurt. It was only a bit but it soon hurt more. I lifted my hand up to my head confused. Then I realized what was happening. "Get out of my head!" I screamed. I never knew this could happen... Zandrea never told me... How was it possible... Ghirahim was drilling into my mind just to figure out what he needed.

Before I could do anything I was down on my knees holding my head in pain. "What are you talking about?" Ghirahim looked just as confused as I was. We both didn't know what was going on. "That's impossible. Even for Zandrea. I may know different "spells" than her I don't know how to do that."

My head was pounding like someone was taking a hammer and smashing my head up against a wall. I let out a scream, my head was bleeding, it stung... I just wouldn't go down. My eyes began to close and my body went numb. I couldn't see anything, but i knew I was awake.

Pit

I've been walking for hours nonstop. The only "company" I have is Vanessa's voice shouting out directions every once and awhile. I've gotten over the intense pain in my leg and now it only feels like an irritating bruise, but it still really needs attention. That Dragon didn't even do anything about it... Should I trust him if I ever see him again?

"Right, Pit, turn right!" Vanessa screamed. Her voice had turned into an echo I was sure I could only hear.

I took the right almost tripping on a tree root. My foot caught the inside of another and I fell over. My leg stung but I worked through it and kept moving like nothing happened. "Left!"

The trees almost glowed green in the morning light. I could hear the dead leaves rustle under my feet as I walked on into the unknown. My back slouched in pain, I haven't had anything to drink in hours, and my leg was broken! This Vanessa wasn't getting me anywhere!

I've been trying to find Link and Zandrea for days and all I've stumbled upon is a war between Nature and Light. I grabbed a rock from the ground and turned it around in my hand. It had a strange sapphire tint to it, I glanced at it one more time before throwing it at a nearby tree in frustration.

"Stop!" A hand came at my face and I flinched. I looked past the hand and saw a girl. Her hair was a very dark brown and her eyes were almost grey. She was about my height, short, and wore a black dress with golden stitching at the hem. She also wore black leggings that went down to her knees. A scarf topped everything off, it went around her neck and the rest dropped behind her back.

"Vanessa?" I asked.

"The one and only..." Vanessa put her hand down and smiled. "So kid, what are you doing in the woods, and more importantly following me?"

My face went red. "I thought we'd gone over the whole kid thing..."

Vanessa began laughing at me. "Fine, just tell me your real name angel face..."

I let out my own laugh. "Do you know Magnus?" I asked. Vanessa didn't answer, instead she laughed again. "Answer me and I'll answer you."

"Magnus was my brother, if you're telling me you were that angel he met than you came to the wrong place!" Vanessa took a step away from me and turned away. "He was my half brother but he still counted enough. My parents were angels though..." She fell silent and began walking away. "Follow me..."

I looked behind myself just to see the trees, we were far in and I didn't like it. It felt like someone one was watching me. I turned around and walked behind Vanessa trying to keep up with her brisk pace. Soon the trees began to thin out and we entered a huge clearing with a small one story house in the center. It was broken down and the door hung open, to my horror she most likely lived here.

"This is my... "_House" _ you could say... Kind of... Last time I was here was, six years ago... I think, but either way it would've been destroyed anyway." Vanessa ripped the door off its hinges and tossed it aside while I stood back confused.

"Is that even safe?" I asked nervous.

"Nonsense! You've gotten everything thrown at you this should be nothing!" Vanessa pointed out.

"I never told you my name did I?" I remembered. "It's Pit, the angel who can't fly."

"Oh I've heard of you..." Vanessa finally pulled me into the dark house. Inside was just as broken as the outside, any furniture that I could see had been broken. The walls were cracked so you could see outside.

Vanessa opened a small door that led to her basement. The stairwell down was long and complicated like they were trying to protect something. The farther down they went the less cobwebs and debris appeared. None of us said a thing, I was lost in thought.

_Why am I even following her, why did I even trust her... If anything goes wrong what do I do? This is bad, I don't have any weapons, unless i check my sandals... _I looked down at my foot, the that wasn't injured wore the sandal I used to store some off my weapons, with Zandrea's help I was able to shrink them and grow them back to use them whenever I needed to.

The stairwell finally stopped and we were in a bright room lit by several lanterns. In one corner was a closed door, in another was multiple weapons all cover in blood... _Turn back now Pit! _"Why am I down here?" I asked my voice quivering.

"So no one can hear you scream..." Vanessa smiled, her face in an evil grin. I was shocked, my mind was right, I should've turned away and ran. Glancing at my sandal I hoped it had something in it.

"Why..." I asked not sure what else to say.

"Because..." Vanessa paused trying to decide if she should tell me or not. "When i was little I used to go out to these two hills, sit on top, and gaze at the sky for hours. Afterwards I would go up there and touch the clouds, if you know what I mean...

"Then one day my father decided to come with me, he'd been gone for awhile and he wouldn't tell us where he went. When we got to the hills there was an angel sitting there, we didn't know why but it turned out he was hunting my father down. Un armed and caught off guard the angel killed my father leaving me to run away.

"When i got home my family was gone... I accused that angel and made a promise to myself I would hunt him down. After that so I wouldn't be considered a traitor to my family I cut off my wings and ran."

I stood silent, my mouth slightly open. "Prove it!" I yelled. Vanessa sighed.

"You'll never learn to believe people will you?" Vanessa turned around and went to the corner where all the weapons sat. That's when I realized something. Her scarf must've been hiding what was left of her wings... If I could tear the scarf away...

Vanessa came at me with a blood stained sword and I panicked. Fumbling I quickly reached into my right sandal and pulled out my Crusader Blade by chance, it was one of my strongest and my favorite. Our weapons clashed together and she pulled back amazed.

"Where did you get that?!" Vanessa yelled. I shot the blade at her but it was too slow and she simply walked away from them. I ran at her with my blade streaming behind me ready to melee. Our weapons met once more and from then I could tell we were evenly matched,

I went at her again, blade raised, and hit her hard. Vanessa let out a horrible scream and I realized my mistake. I hit her way to hard..."I'm so sorry."

Vanessa tossed her sword away. "It's all right.. I shouldn't have challenged you anyway. I saw strength, but I didn't realize..." She hugged herself in pain, I felt so bad all of a sudden. Even worse than bad, I almost killed her.

"So, you cut off your wings huh?" I laughed, and she laughed too. I'm still not sure if I can trust her in any way but at least we've made progress...


	10. Chapter 10

Zandrea

The old town behind Zandrea laid quiet and still. Fall tried to stop her telling her it would do nothing, but she felt too strongly, Link was her crush, and she wasn't going to let him slip away twice, this time with the known possibility of death. She had a sword, if that's all he needed, then she should be the same.

Regal stood behind everyone else, she had called Zandrea's idea suicide, but stepped back afterwards and told her to do what she wanted. Stone was next to me, the one person who supported me, the one coming with me. Jake was with her sister, an unsupportive pair Zandrea thought she could trust.

As Zandrea walked away from the town she felt that one feeling no one could ever break. The feeling of an adventure about to start, a thrilling feeling. It was glorious. She was free to lead, free to fight...

"Let's go!" Zandrea said and took off into Hyrule Field leaving Stone to catch up behind her. She felt the rush, the excitement, she could feel.

Ever since Zandrea was able to remember she's wanted to feel, not see. She refused to wear gloves any day just because she loved the feeling of snow, frostbite was just a disease that couldn't effect her. The touch of grass along her feet was everything to her, every season had a reason to live. She wanted to see things as beautiful, Autumn reds. yellows, oranges, and browns. Summer greens and Spring flowers. Winter was always white, cold desolate and alone.

Through her eyes it was all magic, and more. Not just the one thing it was supposed to be. It was the same with people, she never thought she could find someone who could seem even greater than the rest, then she looked at Link.

Zandrea saw a guy who could see the same way just not say it out loud. A strangely shy person who's been through the worst problems. Someone's not so bright but knows how to handle his situation with the craziest ideas... But when she fell in love with Link, she could understand him more than she ever could... This was before she forgot everything.

Link in her mind became a strong picture no one could break. He became a humorous kid who never knows when the right time to make someone laugh is but everyone laughs anyway. A blue eyed freak who's heartbroken inside but will never show you it. She sees a swordsman of top level, always unbeatable. It's all true, but it take one of Zandrea's mind to get what these all mean.

Hyrule has always been vast and beautiful to everyone... But when Zandrea stepped out of the tunnel she was shocked. The walls of the small valley they stood in were charred and ruined. Stone ran up next to her, mouth slightly open, wondering why.

"What happened?" Stone looked out across the rock valley, something had tried to burn the stone.

"It was most likely Din... But she helped "create" Hyrule, why would she destroy it?" Zandrea ran her hand down the stone. _Why would they? _Even Din wouldn't do that... She's too proud of Hyrule's nature that the only thing she would destroy is civilization. Something she didn't create.

Stone began to walk away like nothing happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And so ends what I've written so far. <em>I'd really like to know what you thought and, if I should rewrite it in a much better format. Maybe change characters like Din and Zandrea, give Zelda an actual role and so on.<em>**

**_Again, I really want to know what you thought and thanks for reading this unfinished story! _**


End file.
